


永夜的守陵人

by baifeng1180



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Top Edelgard von Hresvelg, エデレス, 皇女贝, 艾尔贝, 艾尔雷丝, 艾黛尔贾特, 贝雷丝 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baifeng1180/pseuds/baifeng1180
Summary: 贝雷丝成为至高王的几年后，突然失去了踪迹。传说人们最后一次看到她，是在前往炎帝陵的路上。一千年后，关于三王之战，以及炎帝和至高王的真相再一次被挖掘了出来……
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 6





	1. 历史学教授

“……炎帝的军队虽然打败了法嘉斯神圣王国和雷斯塔同盟，但自己也身受重伤。她以强权手腕打下的领土战火不熄，帝国已经是强弩之末。”  
“根据记载，圣王是这场持续五年的战争的最终受益者，她带领自己的军队消灭了帝国最后的力量，统一了芙朵拉大陆。”  
“大家都知道，现在的芙朵拉统一联合王国正是在一千年前那场战争中建立并延续至今的。虽然炎帝是这场战争的发起者，但在客观上，她确实促进了芙朵拉大陆的统一，才能使之后的联合王国在一千年里远离的大规模的战争，保持大部分领土的和平。”  
“教授，”有人在课堂上举手，经过首肯后，他问道：“千年来大家对炎帝的评价一直毁誉参半，我想知道您对炎帝的评价。”  
“她是‘破坏者’，也是‘革新者’。虽然后世有很多人称她为‘炎之暴君’，但联合王国在战后推行的一系列改革却沿袭了她所制定的一些政策，如今史学界已承认这些改革在当时是具有先进性的。如若不然，”蓝发的史学教授推了推鼻尖上的眼镜，清湛的双瞳不带感情地环视了一圈教室：“在座各位至少有一半，今天无法坐在这个教室里读书。”  
“您能说说圣王吗，教授？”有人迫不及待地道：“她作为联合王国的建立者，却很少留下相关记载。在王国建立，颁布改革措施几年后，就消失在了史书记载中。”  
“圣王作为王国的建立者，身上被赋予了许多神圣色彩。比如有记载说她是神祖转世，身具女神之力，可以只身对抗一国的军队。据说她曾是一名佣兵，后来加入了当时的加尔古·玛库士官学校，成为最年轻的教师。之后更是在战争爆发五年后，率领学生们组成的军队，打败炎帝，建立了全新的统一政权。”年轻的教授顿了顿：“不过我认为，历史中伟人的功绩难免会被后世人所夸大，在她身上增加各种各样的光环。也许她和我们一样普通，只是恰好成为了历史潮流的领头者……”  
“教授，有野史记载，圣王和炎帝曾是师生关系。您如何看待曾经的师生却拔剑相向呢？”  
教授皱起了眉，在名册上找了一会儿：“这位……”  
“弗雷斯贝尔古，教授，我是来旁听的。”教室角落的浅栗色头发的少女微微一笑：“历史记载的官方说法，是炎帝作为学生却背叛了老师的信任，在大陆燃起战火。最后被老师亲手斩杀于剑下。不过……我想听听您对这两人关系的看法，教授。”  
“弗雷斯贝尔古小姐，很感谢你喜欢我的课。”教授说完，却沉默了许久，像是被问到了什么难以回答的问题：“……炎帝曾是圣王的学生，这一点是毋庸置疑的。我认为炎帝，是圣王‘神性’和‘人性’的矛盾所在。对于圣王而言，炎帝一定是非常重要的存在。虽然两人因何走上不同的道路已无从得知，但我想，在亲手杀死炎帝后，圣王的内心一定十分痛苦。”  
“哦？据我所知，官方记载中，一直对此讳莫如深，您怎么能肯定，圣王会对杀死炎帝一事感到痛苦呢？”  
少女的口气有些咄咄逼人，教授却不以为意：“各位应该都听说过三王之陵吧。战争胜利后，圣王分别为战争中陨落的三位王者建造了陵墓，其中只有炎帝陵是圣王亲自设计督建，并在落成后隐藏了炎帝陵的踪迹。关于炎帝陵的所在众说纷纭，至今仍是一个未解之谜。有人猜测圣王是担心自己死后，有心怀愤恨的人前去捣毁炎帝陵，这才特意将炎帝陵的踪迹藏匿。”  
“而传说圣王最后一次出现在人们面前，也是在前往炎帝陵的路上，是这样吗，贝雷丝教授？”  
教授看着少女，眼镜片的反光遮住了她的表情，过了一会儿，她点点头：“你说得没错，还有什么问题吗，弗雷斯贝尔古小姐？”  
“没有了，教授。”少女心满意足地坐下。  
“教授，”有人举手喊道：“请问您选择圣王年间的历史作为研究方向，是因为自己和圣王同名吗？”  
教室里哄堂大笑，欢快的气氛顿时冲散了方才提问造成的紧张氛围。  
“卡斯帕尔先生，”教授的神情也跟着缓和下来，她看着军事学院鼎鼎有名的学生：“想不到你也会选修我的课。不过你说对了，”她顿了顿，目光饱含深意地在教室中一扫而过：“正因为我叫贝雷丝，才会选择研究圣王贝雷丝。希望有生之年，能挖掘出更多关于圣王、以及千年前那段历史的真相。”  
-TBC- 下课的钟声远远飘了过来，教授用书签标记好今天讲到的地方：“下课时间到了，各位有兴趣继续了解那段历史的话，可以关注三天后在国立歌剧院公演的《银雪与红花》，了解和历史记载中不一样的炎帝。好了，下周见。”  
学生们开始陆续离开教室，教授抬起头时，却发现角落那名叫做弗雷斯贝尔古的少女已不见了踪影。  
“喂，林哈尔特，该起床了！”卡斯帕尔的大嗓门吸引了她的注意，只见他正在用力拍打着身边趴着睡得正香的绿发学生。  
她认得那是著名纹章学教授汉尼曼的得意门生林哈尔特，他的天才在全校范围内都是数一数二的，只有魔法学院的天才少女莉斯缇娅可以和他相提并论。但他的偏科和他的天赋一样广为人知。要不是汉尼曼教授为了让他的爱徒能修够学分顺利毕业，事先打过了招呼，她是绝不会允许有人在她的课上睡觉的。  
与他关系很好的卡斯帕尔则是军事学院的“高材生”，据说他的军事理论课一塌糊涂，但一身武艺却难逢敌手，加上家族世代从军，毕业之后，显然也会走上家族的老路。  
她的思绪稍稍为两人停留了一会，收拾好书本，离开了教室。


	2. 歌姬与少女

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 歌剧开场前，多洛缇雅和英谷莉特前世今生的纠缠。

离歌剧开场还有半个小时，国立大剧院中已陆续坐满了观众。  
半小时后要开演的歌剧《银雪与红花》是由当红歌姬多萝缇雅亲自创作并演出的，一年前她突然向世人宣布了这部以一千年前著名君王“炎帝”为主角的歌剧，并大获成功，之后她带领歌剧团开始在全国各大剧院进行演出。  
曾看过演出的观众是这样评价歌剧的：故事因对炎帝不同视角的解读和悲伤的结局而广受好评，虽然故事中存在不少历史争议点，但在如日中天的歌姬多萝缇雅和曾经红极一时的歌姬玛努艾拉等著名歌剧演员的共同努力下，给观众带来了如痴如醉的视听盛宴。  
王都的国立歌剧院是巡演的最后一站，许多人专程从王国各地赶来观看演出，都对今天这场演出抱有极大的期待。  
金发少女从幕帘后探头张望了一眼，仿佛被宏大的剧院和人山人海的气氛吓到一般，迅速缩了回来，对着正在换装的当红歌姬吐了吐舌头：“今天来了好多人啊，多萝缇雅，比我在家乡看的那场多了一倍人呢。”  
“嘛~毕竟是最后一场演出了嘛。”多萝缇雅对着镜子仔细检查着自己的妆容，一面回应着少女：“加上王都安巴尔是那位炎帝的故乡，自然不乏她的拥护者呢。”  
“多萝缇雅为什么会想写炎帝的故事呢？”金发少女看着歌姬，却在她转头看自己的时候移开了目光：“感觉之前都没有听你提起过这件事。”  
金发少女和多萝缇雅在学生时代一直是最好的朋友，毕业后即使天各一方，也保持着频繁的信件往来。多萝缇雅时常在信中跟她交流对于歌剧创作的看法，但她从未听她提起过要创作这样一部歌剧——简直就像是一时兴起提笔写成的一样。  
“还有件事我一直不明白。明明是你自己创作的剧本，为什么不亲自出演炎帝一角，而是要出演她的同学兼战友这样一个角色呢。”  
“我想听多萝缇雅的版本，而不是对报社记者说的官方版本。”  
“是呢……告诉小谷莉特莉特的话当然没关系。”多萝缇雅将耳环戴好，思忖片刻，说道：“有一个朋友，不，或许说长辈更加贴切一些。这些年她帮我过很多忙，去年见面的时候，她跟我说希望我能多了解一下‘炎帝’，问我之后是否有兴趣为她创作一部歌剧。”  
“刚开始我只是想报答她的恩情，但了解炎帝之后，我像着迷一样开始追寻和她有关的一切故事，最后，一部关于炎帝的歌剧就应运而生了。”  
“是呢……”英谷莉特想起曾观看过的《银雪与红花》：“虽然我愤怒于炎帝挑起战火，波及无辜的平民，但也不由自主为她和圣王再也无法交集的道路而哭泣。”  
「我可不能让你演绎我的角色。」  
「在我的故事里，你是必须的。」  
“诶？”金毛少女愣了一会，才想起这是歌剧中的两句台词。  
“这是炎帝对她的战友兼同学说的话，不觉得很棒吗~我想演绎这样一名旁观者的角色。”  
“是吗……”总觉不能理解多萝缇雅的想法，一路从走来，没有人比她更明白多萝缇雅付出了多少，像这样能在她演艺生涯中增添浓墨重彩一笔的歌剧，由自己亲自主演不是更好吗？  
“好了，时间不多了。”多萝缇雅将她不解的神情收在眼中，暗暗叹了口气，转身撩起自己微卷的褐发：“小谷莉特可以帮我戴上项链吗？”  
“诶？哦、好、好的……”金发少女慌乱地应了一声，手忙脚乱地来到多萝缇雅身后，一时不知该如何是好。  
也许是她太久没有动静，多萝缇雅略侧过头：“小谷莉特，怎么了？就是那条项链，你知道的呀。”  
“嗯、嗯！我知道……”英谷莉特在裙摆上擦了擦手心的汗，取过首饰盒中华丽的项链。多萝缇雅白皙的后颈和细嫩的雪白背脊让她的呼吸有些不顺畅。她强迫自己镇定了好几次，才不至于让手颤抖得扣不上项链的环扣。  
眼前白皙的光影突然扩大，英谷莉特下意识闭上了眼睛，心脏砰砰地乱跳，不敢去想象方才一瞬间看到的画面。  
衣料“西索”声中，只听多萝缇雅低声笑道：“小谷莉特还是这么害羞呢，都是女孩子，换衣服有什么好怕的？”  
英谷莉特迅速摇了摇头，慌乱地转过身，直到身后换衣服的声音完全消失后，才悄悄松了口气。  
有人敲了敲准备室的门，为了缓解自己的紧张感，她决定过去应门，之后她捧了一束鲜花进来：“真奇怪，多萝缇雅，我记得你吩咐过，不要把你的崇拜者送的花拿到准备室的。会是谁呢……”  
她疑惑地拾起花束中夹着的小卡片，只见卡片上用不大熟练的、歪歪斜斜的字体写着：“演出、顺利。——P？”  
“啊啦~”多萝缇雅不知什么时候来到英谷莉特身后，接过了花束，眯起眼睛闻了闻，微笑道：“她知道我喜欢的香味呢。”  
“……是谁送的？”  
“呵呵~一个可爱的小·粉·丝。”多萝缇雅冲她眨了眨眼，将花束和卡片小心翼翼地放在了梳妆台上。  
英谷莉特怔怔地看着好友，她脸上的神情陌生得让她的心不安地狂跳着。她觉得自己该追问些什么，但脑子里却像塞了一团乱麻，不知该如何开口。  
“怎么了，小谷莉特？哪里不舒服吗？”见她神情有异，多萝缇雅关切地问道。  
“不……没什么，我只是想起一些烦心事。”她垂下眼：“最近爸爸又在催我相亲了，我真的没有主意了。”  
“是呢，”多萝缇雅的笑容有一瞬间的凝滞，随即轻快地道：“等这次演出结束了，我一定会在王都多停留几天，帮你把关把关。我可不能随意把小谷莉特交给不靠谱的男人。”  
舞台上响起的音乐打断了两人的交谈，多萝缇雅深吸一口气，挺直身躯，眼中已褪去了一切多余的情感，只留下对歌剧事业的狂热。  
“为我祈祷吧，小谷莉特，这将是我这一生中，最为光亮的一刻。”

-TBC-


	3. 银雪与红花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果后世要创作以我为主角的歌剧，我会被如何描写呢？  
> 艾黛尔贾特对此早有觉悟。

「纹章的寄宿者的确擅长魔道或可以使用英雄遗产，可是，作为执政者或将领的才能，不该以是否寄宿纹章来评断。」  
「没有纹章却极富才干的人，在这世上是不计其数的！」  
「……因为纹章被认为是由女神授予的力量，而且是统治芙朵拉的必须之物。」  
「然而纹章，才是造就这个荒谬不公世界的原因。」  
炎帝的扮演者一手紧握在胸前，一手向天空扬起，激昂有力的台词从她口中迸发而出，在剧场四周回荡。风从露天的剧场上空吹来，扬起她的银发，月光照耀在她脸上。一动不动的她宛如一尊古代女武神的雕像，让观众不由自主屏住了呼吸，全然忘记这样的她，将会在故事的不久之后，引发一场点燃整个芙朵拉大陆的战争。  
故事进行到中段，炎帝渐渐向圣王敞开心扉，开始倾诉自己的抱负和野心，一场关于芙朵拉大陆的阴谋也正在悄悄地酝酿。  
故事时而严肃沉重，时而被欢笑和温馨所点缀。炎帝和圣王的羁绊日渐加深，和同学之间也有了更深的了解。其中最为有趣的角色，是曾经人气极高、成熟美丽的前歌姬。她始终作为一个旁观者观察着所有人，扮演着知心大姐姐的角色。同时她也是最能看清炎帝和圣王的关系的人物。  
在了解了炎帝的志向后，她立誓将来要为炎帝的一生写一部轰轰烈烈的歌剧。  
听到她这么说，炎帝笑着问道：  
「如果后世要创作以我为主角的歌剧，我会被如何描写呢？」  
「改写帝国历史的革命家……」  
「还是武断推动激烈改革的昏君？」  
问题之后是久久的沉默，剧场中灯光渐渐暗了下来，留下足够的空间来给观众思考。  
“改写历史的革命家，还是武断激烈的昏君……”  
“原来你早就做好了觉悟吗……”  
观众席上响起低沉的轻喃，除了身旁的少女，没有引起任何人的注意。  
少女转头看了那人一眼，像是认出了一般，瞬间睁大了眼睛。她嘴唇动了动，似乎在犹豫要不要打招呼，但音乐声重新响起，下一幕开始了。  
按照故事的发展，接下来该进行到炎帝的阴谋在圣墓中被揭露，接着与圣王决裂并分道扬镳。随着帝国与教会的开战，芙朵拉四处燃起长达五年的不熄战火。  
但今天似乎有些不一样。  
当遭受背叛的大司教愤怒地要求圣王当场杀死炎帝，圣王沉默片刻，举起了手中代表女神力量的天帝之剑，站到了炎帝的身边。  
观众和炎帝一样惊讶地倒吸了一口气，有的人甚至忍不住站了起来。  
但演出仍在继续，观众的素养让他们按捺着好奇坐了回去，接着他们诧异地看到圣王选择了支持自己的学生，帝国的同学们也纷纷来到了炎帝身边。  
芙朵拉燃起战火的结局并没有改变，但是一切已经不同了。  
圣王如同炎帝生命中唯一的光明一般，将她从漆黑的深渊拉出，照亮了她前进的道路。  
炎帝是残酷和仁慈的结合体，但没有人会质疑她是否能带领帝国统一芙朵拉，走向全新的未来。  
在圣王的辅佐下，炎帝打败了同盟军，获得了同盟贵族的支持。之后一路势如破竹，打败了王国的军队，杀死了疯王。  
「若你生在治世而非乱世，就能成为明君，有幸福的人生吧。」  
「我什么都不能为你做，但至少让我背负你的死亡……」  
她残酷地举起象征霸道的利斧，却仁慈地为过去而哭泣。  
最后，她与圣王携手前行，终结了教会和纹章的统治，让芙朵拉重归人世。  
人类已迎来全新的黎明，尽管芙朵拉大陆在战争中留下了无数的伤痛，但未来仍有数不尽的希望。  
而炎帝与圣王，学生与老师，也即将迎来全新的未来。  
当圣王牵起炎帝的手，即将倾诉心中的情感时，剧场灯光突然一暗，舞台上的一切都消失在观众的视野中，除了被月光照着的圣王。  
她低头看着自己的手，手中拿着的戒指不知何时已消失不见，取而代之的是血迹斑斑的天帝之剑。  
「好想……和你一起……走下去……」  
“咣当”一声，天帝之剑掉在了地上。  
一道灯光照亮了圣王的脚边，身着赤红帝王战袍的炎帝仆倒在地，一动不动。  
灯光再次全部暗了下来，剧院中一片死寂，没有任何人发出声音。  
少女下意识转头看向身旁的人，只见她蜷缩在座椅中，紧紧环抱着自己，剧烈地颤抖着。  
歌剧的最后一幕，是圣王加冕为至高王的情景。她坐在高高的王座上，孤身一人，默默眺望着远方。  
「圣王在位期间，继承并推行了炎帝生前所制定的一些改革措施，极力消除纹章的影响，让更多有才能的人有机会一展抱负。」  
「几年后，在一个晴朗的夜晚，她从王都安巴尔的王宫消失。」  
「有人曾看到她在废弃的大修道院的女神之塔上出现过，也有人说她只身一人去往了炎帝陵的方向。」  
「在那之后，再也没有人见过圣王贝雷丝。」  
歌剧在歌姬低沉的旁白声中落下帷幕，作为炎帝的同学和战友，作为圣王的学生，她忠实地以旁观者的角度记录下了炎帝轰轰烈烈的一生，以及那和圣王紧紧纠缠、超越师生的情感。  
落幕之后，过了许久，歌剧院中才响起如雷般的掌声。  
他们之中很多人都曾看过之前的演出，没想到最后一场演出，竟给他们带来这么大的惊喜。  
这场演出尝试着描画了炎帝可能走向的另一条道路，让这个枭雄的形象更加立体起来，虽然这一切不过是杀死炎帝后陷入短暂疯狂的圣王臆想出来的梦境。但却比刀锋相对，彼此阐述属于自己的正义的场景，更让人感叹揪心。  
之后剧场的灯光完全亮起，全体演出者一一出来向观众鞠躬致谢。观众们都站起身来，用经久不息的掌声表达对歌剧的喜爱。  
少女跟着站起身时，那人仍蜷缩在椅子里，等演出者离开，少女回过头，却发现身旁那人已悄然离开，只留下一张空椅子。  
少女咬了咬牙，顾不上礼仪，略显粗暴地推开开始向外走的人群，向外追了出去。

-TBC-


	4. 弗雷斯贝尔古的少女

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我答应过她，要为她写一部歌剧。没想到一千年后，这部歌剧才有机会展现在世人面前。

女人抱着一束百合，穿过歌剧院休息室的走廊，向尽头透出灯光的休息室走去。脚下的高跟不紧不慢地敲击着石质走廊，发出清脆的回声。  
夜晚的风从窗边卷进来，扬起她的蓝发与灰色的衣袍，却怎么也吹不走她眉间若隐若现的愁绪。  
她在休息室门前停了一会，还没来得及敲门，门就自己打开了。从门内走出来的是一名金发绿瞳的少女，看到陌生人，她警惕地打量她片刻，目光落在她怀中抱着的花束上时，蹙了蹙眉，没有说话。  
见她没有让她进去的打算，女人略挑起眉：“多萝缇雅小姐在吗？”  
“不好意思，现在是休息时间，您如果要送花，请交给外面的工作人员。”金发少女向前挪了一步，将门挡得严严实实。  
“小谷莉特，是谁在外面？”多萝缇雅从门旁探出头来，接着掩嘴惊呼道：“是您！”  
女人点了点头，将那束百合递过去：“演出太精彩了，恭喜你。”  
多萝缇雅连忙将女人请进了休息室，转头向金发少女低声解释了几句。  
将依依不舍的她送走后，多萝缇雅正要说什么，却因女人轻轻抚摸着作为歌剧道具的炎帝面具的动作而愣了神。  
许久，女人干涩低沉的声音打破了沉寂：“谢谢你，多萝缇雅。”  
“老师……”  
“谢谢你为她创作了歌剧，从今以后，一定会有更多人愿意去了解真正的炎帝。”  
多萝缇雅眼眶一热，摇了摇头，轻声道：“我曾经答应过，会为她写一部歌剧。只是没想到，这部歌剧直到一千年后的今天，才有机会展现在世人面前。”  
“老师不也在努力进行研究，想要将真正的炎帝呈现给大家吗。”  
在她还是学生的时候，女人就在担任历史学教授，一年又一年，为大家讲解着一千年前的历史，引导更多人对此产生兴趣，去了解真正的炎帝。  
她就是那个时候认识了教授，尽管当时还没有找回失落的记忆，但教授一直在暗中帮助她实现梦想，走上歌姬的道路。  
作为报答，《银雪与红花》诞生了。除了帮助教授完成心愿，她还想为曾经的好友和同学做些什么。  
“这一年来，你的每一场演出我都看了。”  
“我想……再见见她。”  
“我曾想过很多办法，想要将她从深渊中拉出，想要拯救她。”  
“可我最终只能向她挥下手中冰冷的剑。”  
“直到今天我才明白，当我选择站在她对面的时候，我就失去了拯救她的资格。”  
“如果……如果当初我选择了她……”  
“老师。”一双温暖的手按住了教授的肩膀，打断了她越来越激烈的自责：“老师没有错，她也没有错，你们只是选择了不同的道路。”  
「刀剑的交锋是如此容易，我们的道路却再也不会有交集。」  
她深吸一口气，转过头时，神情已恢复了平静，只是眼中仿佛失去了光芒一般死寂：“谢谢你，多萝缇雅。”  
“巡演彻底结束了，你有什么打算？”  
“我吗~我打算休息几个月，找一个阳光明媚的地方度一个长假，之后会继续我的演出。”多萝缇雅调皮地眨了眨眼：“不演出的话，我可就没法养活自己了。难不成老师打算养我一辈子吗？”  
“我养。”  
一个声音突兀地从门口传来，紫色的人影快步走了过来，紧张地挽住了歌姬的手臂。  
“啊、啊啦~小佩托拉？”歌姬诧异地看着紫衣紫发的少女：“什么时候来的？”  
“看完、歌剧，等你、很久，就自己，来了。”佩托拉认真地看着多萝缇雅：“我养你、一辈子，不演出，也没关系。”  
多萝缇雅还没说什么，教授已微勾起嘴角，轻轻笑了起来。  
“老师！”多萝缇雅窘迫地看着教授。  
“我还有事要做，就不打扰多萝缇雅了。”  
多萝缇雅审视她一会儿，发现她虽然眉间还带着郁色，但已不像刚才那样难过，这才放下心来。  
“等一下，老师。”她叫住打算离开的教授：“这段时间，监视那孩子的人动作频繁，恐怕接下来就要对她出手了。”  
教授的脚步顿了顿，点了一下头，消失在门外漆黑的走廊中。  
“多萝缇雅，还没有，回应。”  
多萝缇雅回过头，正对上佩托拉认真率直的目光，突然觉得头好痛。  
“佩、佩托拉，我觉得我们的关系，还需要再培养一下才行哦……”

当少女冲出歌剧院大门时，四周空荡荡的，只有三两个行人在远处的灯光下经过，悠扬的散场音乐从歌剧院内部隐约传来。  
她意识到自己失去了那人的踪迹。  
她不知道自己为什么会去关注一个正式见面不过第二次的人，但当她在歌剧院中看到蜷缩在那里颤抖的她那一刻，她突然抑制不住自己想要靠近并了解她的冲动。  
“林哈尔特，你居然看完了全场歌剧而没有犯困，真是太难得了！”身后传来一个大嗓门，似乎在和自己的朋友说话。  
“偶尔看看歌剧也不错……就是不知道为什么教授要送票给我们。”打着哈欠的少年声音说道。  
两人从少女的身边走过，没有人注意到她。  
“啊~真是太棒了，这是我至今看过的最精彩的歌剧。”男性夸张却饱含感情的赞叹声清晰地传入耳中：“有生之年再一次看到玛努艾拉小姐的剑舞，我真是死而无憾了！当然，多萝缇雅小姐的表演也相当精彩。”  
“贝尔、贝尔觉得，炎帝和圣王的羁绊才是最精彩动人的部分。”  
“哦！贝尔也这么觉得吗？“男性高兴地道：”从今天开始，我要对炎帝改观了。也许最后由她取得胜利，这个世界也不会变得太坏吧。“  
“谢谢你送我的票，费尔迪南特。偶尔、偶尔不那么家里蹲，好像也不是坏事。”  
“其实我很久之前就买好了票，前几天突然有不知名的人给我多寄了一张票，我就试着约贝尔出来看。”男性的声音变得柔和而彬彬有礼：“比起歌剧，贝尔能答应和我一起过来，才是最大的惊喜。”  
两人交谈的声音渐渐远去，随着歌剧的散场，越来越多人从少女身旁经过。她的目光在人群中寻找着，却始终没有发现那个人的身影。  
随着时间的流逝，身边的人已全部离开，音乐声也渐渐停止，最后，连歌剧院的灯光也全部暗了下来。  
她感觉自己像是陷入了一个黑暗无光的深渊，浑身冰凉，想要挣扎，却怎么也没办法让自己移动半步。  
她无法开口，就算发出声音，也不会有任何回应。  
但她想要一双温暖的手，将她拉离这片黑暗，一双绝对不会放开的手……  
“弗雷斯贝尔古小姐？”温暖的手轻轻按住了她的肩膀：“你怎么还在这里？”  
轻柔的声音就像她时常施加在身上的圣疗，瞬间驱散了所有疼痛与冰冷。她仿佛获得了巨大的力量，猛地回过身来，注视着寻找了一整晚的人。  
月光撒在那个人的脸上，让她本就异常苍白的脸色像是发出了皎白的光——  
虽然微弱，却足以驱散少女身边的全部黑暗。  
“教授，我想重新向您自我介绍一遍。”  
少女深吸一口气，将双手背在身后，向教授露出仿佛重新振作一般的自信微笑：“我叫艾黛尔贾特·冯·弗雷斯贝尔古。”  
“从今往后，请多多指教。”

-TBC-


	5. 黑暗中的蠢动者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为歌剧的成功，越来越多人开始对炎帝感兴趣。  
> 少女则成了教授生活中的常客。

《银雪与红花》最后一场公演之后，教授的课堂突然热闹了起来。芙朵拉大陆史原本是冷门的课程，在军事学、魔法学、艺术学三足鼎立的学校中，一般只有真正对那段历史感兴趣，或是凑不够学分的人才会来选修。  
也许是昨晚轰动一时的演出激起了学生们对于炎帝的兴趣，教授的课突然变得炙手可热起来。  
一向冷清的课堂一时间人山人海，学生们针对自己心中的疑问不断向教授提着问题。问题围绕炎帝的评价、性格、生平事迹、野望等方面，仿佛要在一节课内把炎帝的一生挖掘个遍才罢休。  
就算面对学生们如狼似虎的热情，教授也一如既往地平静，尽可能在学生们能理解的范围内为他们解答。教授的声音本就十分好听，讲解问题和课程时又深入浅出，让人百听不厌。原本只是一时兴起来旁听的人，也渐渐被教授的讲课所吸引，认真地考虑起选修这门课来。  
直到下课的钟声响起，学生们才从教授用言语构建的、激烈的三国大战中回过神来，教室里此起彼伏地响起遗憾的叹气声。  
“感谢大家喜欢我的课，我的课上还从未有过这么多学生。”教授的嘴角微微勾了勾，难得地露出一个微笑：“希望下节课依旧可以在这里看到各位，下周见。”  
反常的不止是教授的微笑，对教授比较熟悉的学生们惊讶地发现她今天快速收拾好了书本，从后门离开了教室。  
以往教授总是慢条斯理地收拾着东西，然后在学生们走得差不多之后，这才不紧不慢地离开，仿佛世界上已经没有什么事情可以逼迫她加快脚步。  
“喂，林哈尔特，你看到了吗？今天教授居然急匆匆地走了！”卡斯帕尔用力拍了拍好友的肩膀，随即更加惊讶地拔高了一度声音：“你居然没有在上课的时间睡觉？！”  
绿发少年紧皱着眉头，目光锁定在笔记本上临摹的、方才教授在黑板上画出的属于炎帝的纹章上，似乎在思索着什么。  
“林哈尔特，喂，林哈尔特？”卡斯帕尔晃了晃好友，见他终于回神，卡斯帕尔伸手指了指教室后门：“我刚才看到教授和一个学生一起走了，我看那人的背影，特别像我们学院的艾黛尔贾特。”  
林哈尔特打了个哈欠：“就是你们学院那个年级第一？”  
“没错，就是她！”卡斯帕尔兴致勃勃地道：“我们要不要跟上去看看？”  
“……你打得过她吗？”  
“当然……打不过，”卡斯帕尔叹了口气：“整个学院斧术比我好的只有艾黛尔贾特了。”  
“……如果被发现之后，你不能保证从她手里把我完整地带出来，我建议你最好不要打这个主意。”

教授向早已等在后门的艾黛尔贾特点了点头，作为回应，她献上了灿烂的笑容。  
两人并肩走着，教授耐心听着她说起今天发生的事情，偶尔也会发表一些简单的意见。  
那天晚上，两人再一次正式认识彼此之后，艾黛尔贾特开始成为教授生活中的常客。每次下课，教授总能在后门看到她默默等待的身影，让她不由自主加快步伐，不愿让学生继续等待。  
而在课后共进午餐，也成了两人之间不必明言的约定。  
“教授……”少女双手背在身后，犹豫地偷看蓝发教授几眼：“下午您有空吗？”  
教授想了想，自己的课都在上午，下午原本是打算回住所整理近期要发表的论文的。然而对上少女充满企盼的眼睛，到嘴边的话不自觉地变成了：“有。”  
“我想邀请您下午到中庭参加我的茶会，可以吗？”  
「真难得老师会邀请我参加茶会，正好今天有空闲……我很乐意哦，老师~」  
教授陡然停下了脚步。  
“教授？”  
教授用力闭上眼，好一会儿，才将脑海中的银发少女和眼前的少女区分开。  
“……嗯，我很乐意，艾黛尔贾特。”  
“直呼全名总觉得有些陌生呢，如果您不介意的话，可以称呼得更亲切一些。”少女目不转睛地看着高了她半个头的教授，戴着白手套的右手在背后紧紧握成了拳。  
“我知道了。”  
感到教授伸手轻抚着她的头顶，她的心脏异乎寻常地快速跳动着，已经远远超过了平常进行剧烈运动时的速度，以至于耳中一阵轰鸣，什么声音也听不到。她紧张地看着老师张开嘴：“艾……尔。”  
少女感觉自己的心跳像是骤然停止了，直到老师再次喊了她一声，这才回过神来。  
“怎么了，艾黛尔？”  
少女微微一怔，心中名为失望的情绪在莫名地扩大。因为关系好而呼唤她“艾黛尔”的人大有人在，但她总觉得，这不是她想要从教授口中听到的称呼。  
教授收回手，重新抱住了书本：“走吧，该去吃午饭了。”

阳光明媚的午后时光在两人愉快的茶会中悄然流逝，尽管艾黛尔贾特依依不舍，还是不得不与教授告别，往宿舍的方向走去。  
艾黛尔贾特的宿舍离分别的地点很远，若不想绕路，沿途就需要经过一片人迹罕至的树林。  
在树林中才走了几分钟，她就开始后悔自己为什么不老老实实地绕路。  
夜幕降临之后，树林中更是一片漆黑，除了穿过树林、被枯枝败叶所覆盖的小径上能投下少许月光外，四下全是模糊的树影，什么也看不清。  
艾黛尔贾特突然停下了脚步，身后慢半拍传来了踩坏树枝的轻响。她深吸一口气，悄悄握住了腰间装饰用的短剑，一动不动。  
身后异样的响声也停止了，四周一片静寂，慢慢的，她从空气中辨认出了微弱的呼吸声。  
1,2,3……  
她在心中默默数着数，猛地回头向身后挥出短剑，却只砍中了空气——身后一片空荡，哪里有什么人？  
接着有什么热源靠近，她还未来得及反应，脖子上已受到重重一击，失去了知觉。  
一个高大的黑影站在她身后，扶住了软倒的少女。过了一会儿，黑影发出了低低的冷笑，夹起少女，迅速向树林深处而去。  
下一刻，另一道娇小的身影从树荫中蹿出，向两人离开的方向追去。  
终于动手了，黑暗中的蠢动者。

-TBC-


	6. 炎帝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有当过盗贼的佣兵不是好教授。  
> 教授：死线要到了就算被抓我也要好好写论文啊啊啊！！！

当艾黛尔贾特从昏迷中醒来时，她的历史学教授正靠在窗边，借着窗边漏进来的月光看书。要不是窗户上嵌着手指粗细的铁栅栏，她几乎要以为自己还在学校里。  
见她醒来，教授翻过一页纸，头也不抬地道：“醒了？”  
“教授？”艾黛尔贾特揉着酸疼的脖子，好一会儿才让脑子清醒过来，回忆起昏迷前发生的事：“您在做什么？”  
“查资料，”教授言简意赅地道：“过两天要交论文。”  
“……？”艾黛尔贾特被教授轻松得仿佛在午后温暖的中庭喝茶一般的口吻弄得愣了神，好一会儿才重新问道：“我是说，您怎么会在这里？”  
“来夜袭。”  
艾黛尔贾特几乎怀疑自己的耳朵听错了，她努力在月光下辨认了半天，才敢确定眼前的人的确是一向正经严肃的教授：“……教授，您真的知道夜袭是什么意思吗？”  
她很确定自己听到教授发出了一声轻笑，然后合起书本，从窗边跳落，来到她面前。教授向她伸出手：“身体能活动了吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特握着她的手借力站起身来，试着活动了一下胳膊，点点头：“没问题。”  
“想不想知道，抓你的是什么人？”见学生点了点头，教授比了个“噤声”的手势，在学生目瞪口呆的表情下，随手一拽，就拉开了“牢房”的门。  
“？？？”艾黛尔贾特被教授牵着从“牢房”，一路闲庭信步似的穿行在漆黑的走廊。她不知道自己会被带到哪里去，相牵的手掌心传来喜欢的温度，渐渐消除了她心中的不安。  
无论如何，教授都不会伤害我的——不知为何，她就是有这样的信任感。  
最后教授带着她爬进了通风管道，通风管道里带着一股令人气闷的发霉的味道，仅容一人爬过的空间里，到处都是厚厚的灰尘。艾黛尔贾特觉得一向爱干净的自己一定是疯了，才会陪着教授在陌生的地方脏兮兮地钻通风管道。  
正昏头昏脑地跟着她爬着，前面突然停了下来，前面有声音问道：“有老鼠……害怕的话，我们就退回去。”  
艾黛尔贾特摇了摇头，随即意识到前面的人看不到：“不要紧的，教授，老鼠的话没关系。”  
前面沉默了片刻，继续向前爬去。  
两人不知道在漆黑的通风管道里钻行了多久，前方终于隐约传来了别的声音。  
“那女孩怎么样了？”说话的是一个雌雄难辨的声音，从通风管道中听起来，显得格外诡异。  
“还没有醒来，我已经让人着手准备，时机一到，我们就可以开始提取她身上的纹章了。”  
两人爬到了通风管道的尽头，管道的右侧有细细的网状通风孔，可以勉强通过通风孔看到下面的情况。  
下面似乎是一个仓库的样子，到处堆满了金属制的货物、支架。仓库中间，站着两个伪装过的人。其中一人身穿黑底红纹的长袍，肩上装饰着红色的羽毛，脸上罩着兜帽，并用诡异的的红白色面具遮着脸。  
艾黛尔贾特惊讶地轻咦了一声，就感到教授伸手过来，重新握住了她的手。她这才定了定神，继续听下去。  
“必须加快脚步，已经有人在暗中密谋复活‘疯王’和‘神鬼盟主’，一旦他们先成功了，我们将处于被动境地。”  
“可是‘炎帝陵’的下落，我们至今没有什么线索……”  
“加派人手寻找线索，所有和炎帝、圣王有关的地点，都要去调查。”  
“是。听说有一位名为贝雷丝的教授，以研究‘炎帝’而著名，若能与她合作……”  
“贝雷丝……吗，”戴着面具的人发出了意味深长的冷笑：“已经有人在接近她了，这件事你不必插手。”  
“其余就按你的计划安排下去，现在是最关键的时候，不要出了什么岔子。”  
“是。”  
“哼……和圣王同名吗，有意思。”

直到离开远在城郊的废弃仓库，来到进入王都的主干道上，艾黛尔贾特才松了口气，看向一路都沉默不语的教授。  
“教授，刚才那个戴面具的人……”  
“炎帝。”  
“嗯……看起来是呢。”艾黛尔贾特回忆起那人怪异的穿着和令人不寒而栗的声音，一切都和曾在歌剧中见过的炎帝十分相似。  
“有什么头绪吗？”教授停下脚步，转身看着她。  
“教授想听听我的分析吗？”见教授点头，艾黛尔贾特将白手套放在唇旁轻咳一声：“刚才他们提到的女孩，可以假设是我本人——如果他们没有抓其他女孩的话。”  
“他们提到了提取纹章，难道是想要我身上的纹章？可我并没有纹章……”艾黛尔贾特疑惑地摇了摇头：“纹章这种东西已经很多年没有人重视过了，威力也十分有限。如今大多数人已不再继承先人的纹章……他们提起纹章，究竟有什么目的？”  
见教授似乎在认真聆听她的分析，她渐渐有了自信，继续说下去：“他们提到了‘疯王’和‘神鬼盟主’，尤其是主谋者还装扮成炎帝的模样，让人很难不联想到一千年前的那场战争。”  
“他们还说……有人在试图复活‘疯王’和‘神鬼盟主’？这怎么可能呢……”  
“但如果真的有人以复活‘疯王’和‘神鬼盟主’为目标的话，那么我猜仓库那两人的目的，是为了复活真正的‘炎帝’。”  
教授嘴角边淡淡浮起的笑容让她停下了分析：“教授，我说的有什么问题吗？”  
“没有，”可能她无措的样子太像一只受惊的小猫咪，教授忍不住伸手摸了摸她的脑袋：“我在想，艾黛尔来研究历史的话，也许会取得很不错的成就。”  
艾黛尔贾特觉得自己应该不是那样的人——但是当教授微笑着夸奖她的时候，她忍不住有些得意地轻哼了一声：“就当作教授是在夸我吧~”  
“艾黛尔接下来有什么打算？”  
“是呢……”艾黛尔贾特苦恼地蹙起眉：“我就这么跑了，他们一定不肯善罢甘休。不过如果注意防范，学校又是人多的地方，也许……”  
“一起吗？”  
“……诶？”  
“从今天开始，跟我一起住。这样我才能保护你的安危。”  
在她的大脑反应过来之前，她的身体至少已经迅速地点了超过三次头。她脸一红，略转过头，决定挽救一下自己的尊严：“说是教授保护我的安危，还不如让我来保护教授的安危呢。听起来他们也想要找你的麻烦……”  
教授眼中的笑意让她面颊微热地偏过头：“什、什么嘛……一副得意洋洋的样子。”  
“那就辛苦艾黛尔贴身保护我的安危了。”  
“嗯、嗯！我知道了……”  
从今以后，请多多指教啦，同居人。  
她在心中悄悄说道。

-TBC-


	7. 以老师为名呼唤你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每一句“老师”，都像是在用一把生锈的斧子反复割教授的心。

“教授究竟是怎么找到我的呢？”  
置办好同住要准备的一切后，已经是第二天中午了。在教授的小公寓里，两人一同准备午饭时，艾黛尔贾特突然问道。  
“追寻踪迹和找人，对佣兵来说不算什么难事。”教授认真切着蔬菜，头也不抬地回应道。  
“教授当过佣兵？”  
“嗯，不过是很久以前的事情了。”  
艾黛尔贾特狐疑地打量着蓝发同居人，从她发现自己对历史学教授起了兴趣之后，就特意调查过她，似乎从很多年前开始，教授就已经是芙朵拉大陆史研究领域的著名学者了。虽然没有规定历史学教授不能当佣兵，但如果是这样……  
“教授究竟几岁了？”  
教授认真想了想，摇头道：“不记得了。”  
“……哪有人忘记自己年龄的。”艾黛尔贾特猜教授只是不愿意透露太多自己的事，不过单看面容的话，教授应该最多不超过三十岁。  
应该不会比自己大很多岁吧——这样想着，艾黛尔贾特稍微放心来。  
在她还在心中盘算的时候，教授已经迅速将所有食材处理完毕，打算开始烹饪了。她连忙上前帮忙，顺口问道：“教授经常自己做饭吗？”  
“一个人的时候，会做些简单的食物。”教授一边熟练地烹饪食物，一边回答：“今天的午饭是蔬菜沙拉面和香烤洋葱汤。”瞥见她神情异样，教授问道：“怎么了？”  
“没什么，真巧，都是我喜欢的食物~”少女向她灿烂一笑。  
两人默默吃完了午饭，下午，当教授埋头专注于论文，而艾黛尔贾特在“看课本→看教授→出神→看课本”之间无限循环的时候，教授突然开口了。  
“艾黛尔最擅长的是斧术吧？”  
艾黛尔贾特茫然点了点头，不明白她的历史学教授为什么突然问这个。  
“有想要发展的方向吗？”教授从书本中抬起头来，透过眼镜审视着她。  
“嗯……大概是想往攻守兼备的方向发展。”也许是教授的目光过于严肃了，她不由自主地挺直了身躯，浑身上下紧绷了起来。  
“好。”教授突然放下了羽毛笔，站起身示意她跟上。  
艾黛尔贾特被带到了小公寓楼顶的平台上，她诧异地发现，这里被布置成了小型的训练场，角落的武器架上，各类武器一应俱全，就连自己惯常使用的单手斧也有好几柄。  
教授在武器架上挑了一会儿，拔出一柄铁剑，向她抛了过来。  
“教授？”  
“艾黛尔的剑术怎么样？”教授也挑了一柄剑，淡淡问道。  
“略懂——”话未说话，教授剑身一抖，向她攻了过来，她连忙后退几步，避开锋芒，看准时机，向教授反攻过去。  
教授眼中闪过赞许之色，一面挡下她的进攻，一面游刃有余地道：“你擅长的是斧术，但斧并非是可以随意携带的武器，且过于依赖重量进行攻防。如果遇敌时没有携带趁手的武器，很容易被敌人所趁。剑则不同。”  
艾黛尔贾特一边凝神攻守，一边吸收着教授的话。的确，她平日学习的更多是阵仗中的厮杀之术，过于依赖重型盔甲与武器。若是平常遇敌，在没有斧子随身的情况下，自己的实力必然会受到一定影响。  
“剑身轻于斧，偏重敏捷，且容易找到替代的武器。从你被轻易袭击这件事来看，我认为你有必要提升剑术来作为防身之用。”  
看来教授之前没有说谎，从她深不可测的剑术造诣来看，就算她没有当过雇佣兵，也一定在剑术上下过极大的功夫。  
说话间，两人剑锋相交，教授的剑沾着她的扭手一绞，艾黛尔贾特的剑便拿捏不住脱手飞出。  
教授剑尖远远地指着她的脖子，但只一眨眼的工夫，便迅速垂了下来。艾黛尔贾特注意到教授脸色变得有些苍白，眼中没有焦距，浑身不断颤抖着，像是着了梦魇一般。她试着呼唤了几声，教授的眼中才渐渐有了焦点。她收起剑，仿佛不敢注视她一般，将脸偏了过去。  
“教授的剑术真令人叹为观止，不知道什么时候我才能练到您这样的程度呢……”  
“我会……我会教你。”教授深吸一口气，喉中带着努力压抑后的颤：“以后你每天都要跟我学习剑术，我会教到我认为你可以从我这里毕业为止。”  
她转过身，背部微微起伏了一阵，向楼梯走去。  
“老师。”  
铁剑“哐当”一声落在了地上，教授觉得自己的嗓子像是被生锈的斧子用力磨过一般，灼痛得无法呼吸。  
“你叫我……什么？”  
“您亲自教导我的剑术的话，应该算是我的老师了。我可以用‘老师’来称呼您吗？”  
“…………好。”  
仿佛落荒而逃一般，教授头也不回地、狼狈地离开了天台的训练场。  
艾黛尔贾特蹙眉沉思片刻，上前拾起教授遗落的剑。她看到地上有一些红色的痕迹，便伸手沾了沾，放在鼻尖前。  
“血……？”她的眉头蹙得更紧了：“有谁受伤了吗？”

房门悄无声息地被打开，遭遇对流的夜风猛地吹开了房间的窗帘。  
房间的主人缩着身子侧躺着，眉头紧锁成一个死结，显然陷入了难以自我救赎的梦魇中。  
少女慢慢来到床前，低头注视着她，过了一会儿，她伸出手轻抚着她的头发，白色的魔法光芒一闪，没入主人的额头。她的眉头慢慢舒展开，不安的神情渐渐消失。  
“还是这样不会照顾自己呢，老师。”  
少女在床边坐下，指尖沿着主人的发丝慢慢滑落，一点一点，仿佛在回忆什么一般摹画着她脸上的轮廓，从耳朵到脸颊，从鼻尖到嘴唇，从下巴到锁骨……最后轻柔地执起她的手，小心地摊开，指尖摩挲着掌心的五个月牙形的血指甲印。  
她取出带来的药水，小心翼翼地为伤口消了毒，然后用绷带仔细地包扎好。  
“老师，您究竟在想什么呢？”她将扎着洁白绷带的手轻轻贴在脸旁，浅紫色的眸中蓄满了复杂与悲伤，一瞬不瞬地看着房间的主人：“我还是看不懂您的心，从那时起就……”  
睡梦中的人口唇开合，她仔细听着，依稀听到她喃喃地说着道歉的话。  
她眼中红光一闪，手移上她的脖子，指骨因为过于用力而“格格”作响。她额侧的青筋不断跳动着，胸口剧烈起伏，好一会儿才慢慢恢复平静。  
她凝视着她，终于只是在唇角落下轻轻的吻。  
之后，她将头靠在她怀中，闭上眼，感受着久违的温暖。  
“好想……”  
没有感情的夜风闯进屋中，带走了她后面的话语。  
只余披散的银发在月光下熠熠生辉。

-TBC-


	8. 掩埋在回忆里的人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 眼前的少女不是那个艾黛尔贾特，她再一次提醒自己。

「出剑要果断。」  
「这样？」少女依言劈出一剑。  
「力量是足够了，不过……」贝雷丝沉吟道：「艾黛尔贾特平常太注重斧术和重装的训练，习惯于硬碰硬的打法。就算改用剑，也很难扭转思维。」  
贝雷丝的剑术一向以敏捷灵动为主，但不代表她不擅长教学生别的打法。  
「你可以试试这样。」她从艾黛尔贾特的背后伸出双手，和她一起握住了剑柄。  
「老、老师？！」艾黛尔贾特满面通红，慌张地一缩身子像是想要躲开，却在这个姿势下，更加撞进了自家老师的怀抱里。  
「不要动。」老师冷静的声音在耳边低声响起，温热的气息拍打在耳旁，更是让少女整个脑子一片空白，无法进行任何思考。  
老师的声音却还在耳边继续回响。  
「如果你遇上实力相当的对手，不如使用你擅长的打法。像这样一剑劈出，」老师握着她的手向前劈出一剑：「在对方挡下后，可以趁剑反弹的时候，利用旋身增加的速度和力量，削对方的脖子。」  
老师带着她完成了整个动作，然后松开手后退几步，鼓励道：「试试看。」  
艾黛尔贾特低着头一动不动，在老师疑惑发问时，才低声道：「老师教其他人的时候，也是这样……手把手地教导吗？」  
「有时间思考这个，不如先把我刚才教你的练好。」她像是知道学生接下来的行动一般，转身在武器架上取过一柄长剑，反手挡下了学生突如其来的一剑。  
借着双剑交锋反弹的力量，艾黛尔贾特旋身削向老师的脖子，剑锋在贝雷丝颈旁停了下来，冰冷的剑身投影着老师没有表情的面容。  
「老师为什么不躲开？」艾黛尔贾特轻轻抬了抬下巴，剑尖顺着老师锁骨的线条慢慢下滑，指住了她的心脏：「就不怕我杀了你吗？」  
「你不会的。」贝雷丝没有多做解释，但语气中笃定的意味让艾黛尔贾特不甘地咬了咬下唇。  
「老师说得对，」和贝雷丝对视许久，艾黛尔贾特最终在她毫无波动的眸子中败下阵来，收回了剑，低头道：「这一招是老师专门为我定制的，我永远不会用它来伤害老师。」  
「我不喜欢与人身体接触。」老师的话让她猛地抬起了头，只见老师嘴角稍稍弯起了一个弧度：「不过是艾黛尔贾特的话，并不讨厌。」  
……  
教授揉着额头坐起身，半天没法回过神来。  
怎么会梦到当年的事情呢……明明已经过去了这么久。  
记忆中艾黛尔贾特的模样时而模糊，时而清晰，有时与浅栗发色的少女重合，有时候又能轻易地分开。  
她把脸埋进手心，深吸一口气，随即发现手掌不知何时包裹上了一层绷带。  
是艾黛尔吗？  
这个早上她的脑子已经够混乱了，没有办法处理更复杂的信息。于是教授决定先起床准备上午的课程再说。  
打开房门时，一阵煎鸡蛋的香味飘了过来。她在房门外呆愣了片刻，就见艾黛尔贾特端着盛了两人份食物的托盘经过走廊，向她露出今天的第一个微笑：“早上好，老师，早餐已经准备好了。”  
教授紧盯着她浅栗色的长发，紧蹙着眉，没有应答。  
见她站着不动，艾黛尔贾特放下早餐后，将她推进了浴室。梳洗完毕后，拉着她坐在了餐桌前。  
“不知道老师喜欢什么，所以就只做了简单的食物。”在她期待的目光下，教授将一块煎蛋送进嘴里：“怎么样？”  
“很好……谢谢。”早餐的事，和绷带的事。  
很多年前，她还和父亲一起当佣兵的时候，大多是餐风露宿，或是在城镇乡村的酒馆随意吃一些东西充饥。后来当了老师，则基本上都是在食堂解决一日三餐。虽然她每周都会拉着学生一起做饭，但在她的记忆中，从没有人特意为她做过饭。  
印象中的艾黛尔贾特不擅长做饭，每次拉她一起做饭，她虽然没有拒绝，却总会皱着眉说自己比起做饭更擅长剑和斧头，日子久了，她就放弃和自己的级长一起做饭了。  
眼前的少女不是那个艾黛尔贾特，她再一次提醒自己。

事实证明一日之计在于晨，一个思绪纷乱的早晨让她的整个上午都显得特别无序，她甚至破天荒地说错了几个地名，好在她及时反应过来纠正了自己的口误，才不至于给学生灌输错误的信息。  
好在同居人告知中午因为有事无法一起吃午饭，否则她真不知道现在的情况下，要如何去面对她。  
在她慢条斯理地整理着书本，同时试图整理脑中纷乱的思绪时，她听到有人唤道：“教授？”  
她抬起头看着往常睡到下课都不愿醒来的少年：“有什么事吗？林哈尔特先生。”  
少年紧皱着眉头，目光在她脸上来回打量，似乎在探寻着什么。过了一会，他像是下定了决心：“我想和您谈谈，老师。”  
她确定他说的是“老师”。  
“……好。”

“林哈尔特，你怎么一下课就不见了，我找了你半天！”卡斯帕尔从背后拍了拍林哈尔特的肩膀，看了一眼远去的人：“啊、那不是教授吗？！”  
林哈尔特打了个哈欠：“走吧，去吃午饭。”  
“你们说了什么，神神秘秘的……”卡斯帕尔一边被林哈尔特拽着，一边还往教授离开的方向张望着：“诶、说起来艾黛尔贾特今天怎么没有和教授在一起？”  
“没什么，就是对教授上回说的炎帝和圣王身上的‘炎之纹章’有点兴趣罢了。”  
“一说到纹章你就来兴趣了，我就说你今天怎么不睡觉了。”  
“卡斯帕尔……我问你，如果你拥有了能回溯时间的能力，你会怎么使用？”  
“唔……”卡斯帕尔苦恼地想了一会儿：“那要看是回溯一会儿，还是很久了。”  
“如果只能回溯一会儿，我可能会用来避免战斗的失误或者通过考试。”卡斯帕尔摸着脑袋有些不好意思地笑了笑。  
“如果是很久呢？”  
“很久的话……感觉太麻烦了，很多事情都会改变的吧，还是算了。”  
“呵，也是。”林哈尔特看着青梅竹马的少年，展颜一笑：“不愧是你。”

-TBC-


	9. 最远最近的距离

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她选择把问题交给时间，但时间终究没能告诉她答案。

贝雷丝从未细想过自己对艾黛尔贾特究竟怀着什么样的感情。  
还在士官学校的时候，无论谁若问起，她都不会给出任何超过师生范畴的答案。  
她是以导师的角色来看待并指导艾黛尔贾特的，但这种感情又和黑鹫学级的其他任何一个学生都不同。也许是因为她是级长，天生就容易吸引他人的目光；也许是因为她知道自己是唯一一个看过她诸多脆弱面的人，所以总是忍不住将注意力过多地放在她身上。  
以导师身份与她相处的时间一天一天地过去，当她意识到自己总是不自觉地优先买下她喜欢的茶叶和礼物，总是需要心理建设一番才能以一贯淡漠的表情向她发出茶会邀请，总是喜欢在散步时从人群中寻找她的身影时，一切都已经形成了习惯。  
她对艾黛尔贾特抱有什么样的感情？她无法凭借自身经验得出答案。  
她选择把问题交给时间，但时间终究没能告诉她答案。  
当她抱着曾经最在意的学生染血的冰冷的身体，当她从学生的卧室中找到未完成的自己的画像，当她在安巴尔的城墙上眺望着炎帝陵的方向时……她依旧没能得出答案。  
从此没有人敢对她提起炎帝艾黛尔贾特，她也没有再思考过这个问题。  
斯人已逝，如今她想做的，只有在这看不到尽头的一生中，不断以自己的努力来改变世人对于炎帝的看法，让她不再以“暴君”之名流传于后世。  
在这一千年中，她也曾遇到过许多和艾黛尔贾特长得一模一样的人，但她很清楚，所有人都不是她，那个她生命中最为特殊的艾黛尔贾特已经在一千年前被她亲手杀死了。  
——所以当她发现自己对眼前的少女抱持的感情，超越了她心中的底线时，一时竟不知该如何是好。  
她越来越频繁地开始做梦，梦到从前和艾黛尔贾特相处的时光，有甜美温馨的光景，也有悲痛决绝时刻。梦中的银发少女有时面貌会变得模糊，然后替换成浅栗色头发的少女。有时她又会觉得，梦里的少女从始至终都是她，没有什么银发少女。  
她仿佛陷入了一个难以醒来的、冗长的梦中，她无法察觉到自己究竟是在梦境，还是在现实世界。  
午夜半睡半醒的时候，她甚至能感到有人抚摸着自己的头发和面颊，亲昵地呼唤着自己。  
她觉得自己可能是快要疯了，她似乎在梦中和从前的艾黛尔贾特一起练剑，又似乎在现实中教导现在的艾黛尔贾特剑术。偶然清醒的时候，她也会在恍惚间将两个艾黛尔贾特看成同一个人，会下意识地想要邀请她做一些和那个艾黛尔贾特共同经历过的事。  
而此时此刻，当她不知道为什么从睡梦中醒来，径自来到艾黛尔贾特的房间，坐在床边凝视着她的时候，她突然意识到：自己对艾黛尔贾特的感情，绝对不是“师生”二字可以概括的。  
越来越频繁的梦魇挖掘出了她埋藏在内心深处的记忆，她像旁观者一样看着梦里的自己。  
她看到自己在学生吐露脆弱心声的时候，强行抑制住了拥她入怀的想法；看到自己面对害羞的学生，压制着想要做出亲昵动作的冲动；看到自己曾在她背自己回学校的路上醒来，又因为眷恋她单薄背脊的温暖而继续假装睡着。  
就像这一刻，当她专注地看着她的时候，就会忍不住……  
“唔……”  
少女被袭击的唇瓣间溢出迷蒙而暧昧的声响，诱得袭击者忍不住加重了力道，品尝着少女唇间的柔软与香甜。  
呼吸的不畅令少女的睡意稍稍退去，当她意识到有人在亲吻她时，警觉地动了动身子，想要将来人推开，但她很快从熟悉的气息中辨别出了袭击者的身份。  
“老……师……？”  
教授的舌趁机从她微启的齿列间钻了进去，与她馥郁的舌纠缠在一起。少女脑中一片空白，浑身笼罩在一片燥热之中，心脏砰砰乱跳，除了下意识地回应教授的亲吻，竟兴不起一丝反抗的念头。  
教授的唇从少女的嘴角划过，舌尖舔舐过脖子突突乱跳的血管，在锁骨上留下细细碎碎的印记。  
「老师。」  
「老师~」  
「老师……」  
脑中不断闪过艾黛尔贾特不同的模样，有平静的，生气的，高兴的，羞涩的，也有眷恋仰慕的……一声声“老师”的呼唤仿佛魔咒一般紧紧攥着她的心，燃烧着她的理智，将她一千年都不敢面对的感情赤裸裸地展露在眼前。  
她，爱着艾黛尔贾特。  
她，想要艾黛尔贾特。  
教授的吻渐渐向下蔓延，手探入少女的睡衣中，渴求着来自她肌肤的光滑触感。  
可她想要的不止是这些，她想要更多、更多属于少女的温暖。  
少女在灼烧的情热中轻轻叹了口气，双臂环上教授的脖子，安抚似的抚摩着她的头发。手中白色的魔法光芒亮起，没入了教授的发间。  
教授的身子软倒在少女怀中，少女将下巴眷恋地抵在她的头顶，抚摩她头发的动作始终不曾停下。月光下，银发与蓝发交缠在一起，宛如她们彼此纠缠不休的命运。  
“这不是真正的你……”  
“快想起来吧。”  
“老师……”

“老师、老师？”  
教授猛地回过神来，发现自己坐在餐桌前，艾黛尔贾特正关切地看着自己。  
墙上的时钟正在走向七点，正是差不多吃完早餐，准备一起去学校的时候。  
“老师，你没事吧？”  
刚才的一切都只是个梦吗？  
“我……”教授的目光掠过艾黛尔贾特的脖子，声音稍微停顿了一下：“我没事，最近有点累了。”  
艾黛尔贾特蹙眉道：“老师看起来很疲惫，不如今天在家里休息吧。”  
“也好，”教授点了点头：“不过我要先去学校一趟，和其他老师交接代课的事宜。”  
她低头将最后一片培根送进嘴里：“很美味的早餐，谢谢你，艾黛尔。”

-TBC-


	10. 10.迷雾中的真相

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沉睡千年的君王即将复活，尔等所持不正确之正义，必将得到讨伐。

今天没有太阳，一大早，整个学校被笼罩在朦朦胧胧的雾中。  
教授觉得今天自己的脑子清醒了许多，不再像前几天一般浑浑噩噩，有时回过神来甚至不知道自己走到了哪里。  
所以她很快发现了学校的不对劲——明明已经是快要上第一节课的时间，整个校园中却很少看到学生，偶尔有几个人匆匆从她身边走过，也只是诧异地打量她一眼，而没有出声打招呼。  
发生什么事了吗？  
心中涌起不安的感觉，她快步走向自己第一节课的教室。  
平常人满为患的教室中，只恹恹地坐了几个学生，平常最有精神的卡斯帕尔也不在。不过出乎意料地，林哈尔特居然没有缺席。  
见她出现，林哈尔特先是皱着眉观察了一会儿，随即眼睛一亮，低头迅速在羊皮纸上写了起来。  
因为学生的心思明显不在课堂上，因此教授随便说了一些事件，便宣布自习。  
“教授，我有个疑问，您可以为我解答吗？”  
“林哈尔特先生，请说。”  
林哈尔特抓着刚才写的羊皮纸走上前来：“是关于千年前围绕纹章制度进行改革的问题，比较复杂，我写了下来。”  
他将羊皮纸递了过来，教授接过来一看，羊皮纸上草草写了一长串的地址，她依稀记得是纹章实验室的地址。纹章学早已随着纹章制度没落，从一个实用学科变成了历史学科。要不是因为纹章学著名的研究者汉尼曼教授就在本校任教，纹章学可能连一个实验室都不会拥有。即便如此，纹章实验室也建在了学校一个极为偏僻的地方，除了汉尼曼教授及其学生，根本没人有兴趣靠近。  
“老师，今天的课结束后，有人想见您。”林哈尔特用只有两人能听到的声音悄悄地道。  
“不愧是汉尼曼教授的得意门生，这个问题太过刁钻了，我暂时无法很好地给出回答。”教授点了点头，将羊皮纸折好收起：“我会回去查阅一些资料，到时候再给你回复。”  
“谢谢教授。”林哈尔特打了个哈欠，摇摇晃晃地回到座位，趴下身，很快进入了梦乡。  
教授低头盯着课本，看似在思考林哈尔特的“问题”，思绪却迅速回到了几天前，林哈尔特与她交谈的那一幕。  
「老师，还记得您当年离开前对我说的话吗？」  
「林哈尔特，你想起来了？」  
「当我看到您画的炎之纹章图案时，很多记忆突然涌入脑中……所以我想起来了。你曾告诉过我炎之纹章有回溯时间的能力，但却只能进行短暂的倒退。所以您希望我研究更长时间的回溯能力存在的可能性。」  
「您离开安巴尔之前，将自己的血液留了几份给我。终我一生，都在研究这个课题。」  
「直到晚年，我才有了突破性的进展，但我有生之年都没有将之发表。」  
「如果不是突然恢复了当年的记忆，这个研究结果可能会永远尘封在历史中。」  
「老师，您有还兴趣知道吗？」  
更长时间的回溯能力……吗？  
神祖的力量尚且只能回溯极短的一段时间，又有什么力量能回溯整整一千年的时光呢？

第一节课结束后，笼罩校园的迷雾依旧没有散去。  
她前往教职员办公室，打算向管理人员提交休假的申请。  
“你也打算请假了吗，也好。”管理人员叹了口气：“最近的事情闹得人心惶惶，大家也没有心思上课。”  
“最近的事？”  
“你不知道吗？”管理人员像看怪物一样把她从头到脚看了个遍，这才扔给她一份报纸。  
教授这才知道她浑浑噩噩的这几天，究竟错过了多少大事：  
三天前，联合王国的枢机卿遇刺身亡，现场只留下贯穿胸口的利斧痕迹和沾着鲜血的、印着炎之纹章印记的信函。  
几乎同一时间，商务卿也在家中遇刺身亡，同样是被利斧所杀，并且留下了一模一样的信函。  
据说信函中的文字是这样的：  
「沉睡千年的君王即将复活，尔等所持不正确之正义，必将得到讨伐。」  
由圣王建立的联合王国已经运作了一千年，圣王临走前，将执政权交托给了以枢机卿为首的内阁，由数个内阁成员共同决断国策。  
当年的内阁成员几乎都是圣王曾经的学生，因此圣王继承自炎帝的改革制度被很好地沿袭下去。  
然而经过一千年的演变，制度慢慢变得腐朽，内阁成员彼此勾心斗角，各个派系相互勾结，炎帝所提出的制度渐渐被扭曲，平民上升的道路渐渐被贵族所把持。  
王都安巴尔虽然看起来一片安居乐业的景象，但在更遥远的地方，却愈发贫困潦倒，民不聊生。  
曾经的法嘉斯和雷斯塔地区，更是有些领主联合起来各自为政，已不服王都的管治。  
这些暗流都被掩盖在了芙朵拉联合王国歌舞升平的假象之下，却在一夜之间，被由“炎帝”发出的诛杀令所打破，给人带来的震撼不亚于当年由帝国突然发起的战争。  
“因为这件事，搞得人心惶惶，学校里很多贵族子弟都被带回家了，没有回家也躲在宿舍不愿出门。”管理人员叹着气给教授批了假条：“贝雷丝教授也多注意安全吧。”

出门时，在走廊的转角处撞到了一名抱着一摞书的浅棕色头发的少女。  
将她扶起来的同时，教授想起这是魔法学院出名的天才少女莉斯缇娅。她为少女拾起散落的书本：“大家都不愿上课了，你为何还在到处乱走？”  
莉斯缇娅没好气地道：“就算炎帝真的复活了，也不能阻止我从图书馆借这几本书，教授。”  
少女的形象和千年前重合起来，千年前的莉斯缇娅也是这样沉迷于书海之中。教授心中稍稍涌起怀念的感觉，但她并不打算沉溺其中。  
“等一下，教授！”莉斯缇娅突然拉住打算离开的教授，蹙眉看了她一会，跳起来摸了一下她的额头。  
教授一脸莫名地看着她。  
“教授，你知道你被人施了魔法吗？”  
教授抚了抚自己的额头，神色平静：“什么样的魔法？”  
“嗯……”莉斯缇娅托着下巴，绕着她转了几圈，摊开手，手中冒出一团白色的魔法光芒：“类似这种，让人安神的魔法。”  
“看起来，你在很长一段时间内频繁被人施了这种魔法，身上才会有这么浓的魔法粒子。教授，你最近精神差到要靠这种方法才能振作吗？”  
“既然是安神的魔法，也没什么不好。”  
“安神的魔法的确没有什么不好，但白魔法过度使用的话，会有一些副作用。”  
“比如，会让你想起一些，很久很久以前遗忘的事情。”  
教授沉默片刻:“莉斯缇娅，可以再帮我检查一样东西吗？”

-TBC-


	11. 翱翔于苍穹的黑鹫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人类并不是软弱到离开神明就无法生存。  
>  只有不再仰赖神明，才能以人类自己的力量夺回属于自己的世界。

教授想不到，时隔千年，会在这种情况下和曾经的学生们见面。  
在学校僻静一隅的纹章实验室，意外地聚集了当年追随她一同组建新生军，建立联合王国的学生们。  
“老师！真的是老师吗！？”蓝发少年卡斯帕尔红着眼圈大叫着。  
“以前上老师的课的时候，就觉得莫名地熟悉亲切。果然之前给我寄歌剧票的就是老师吧？”费尔迪南特抚着额头摇了摇头。  
“老师，还记得贝尔吗……？”紫发少女双手握在胸前，紧张地看着教授。  
“老师、之前、对不起。”异国少女操着时隔千年依然不大流利的芙朵拉语，红着脸为之前在歌剧院的失礼行为道歉。  
“想不到这么快又见面了，老师。”多萝缇雅挽着佩托拉向教授笑道：“大家都能想起以前的事情，我真的很高兴。”  
“为什么大家都……”  
在教授漫长的一生中，曾许多次遇到过熟悉的面孔，但她从未试图打扰他们现世的生活。在她眼中，故人虽然有着同样的容颜，但也有了全新的人生和羁绊，不应当把千年前沉重的记忆强加于他们身上。  
有些时候，她也会遇上想起当年事情的故人，但像这种大量寻回记忆的情况，她从未遇到过。  
究竟是巧合，还是命运的安排？  
如果他们都恢复了记忆，那艾黛尔贾特是否也……  
她想起莉斯缇娅的检查结果，胸口微微有些发紧。  
“多萝缇雅和我是自己想起来的，其他人都是在炎帝的诛杀令发出后，短时间内突然想起来的。”林哈尔特神情凝重：“老师，这三天我一直试图联系您，但您似乎……像是梦游一样，无法进行正常的沟通。好在今天您看起来比前几天好多了。”  
“老师，我们该怎么办？”贝尔娜缇塔抓着费尔迪南特的衣角，一脸惊恐：“炎帝复活了，我们会不会也——”  
卡斯帕尔苦着脸：“被杀死的枢机卿是费尔迪南特的伯父，我老爹这几天也紧张兮兮的，生怕被牵连。”  
费尔迪南特皱眉怒道：“我的伯父的确是个腐败又无能的人，但制裁他的只有法律，而不是所谓的自以为的‘正义’。”  
歌姬也摇了摇头：“老师，您恐怕还不知道。因为多名政要被刺身亡，王国已经开始内乱。就在刚才，法嘉斯地区和雷斯塔地区都宣布脱离王国，其他地区的领主也蠢蠢欲动。恐怕，芙朵拉将重新燃起战火。”  
教授静静听学生们说完，沉默片刻，道：“所以，你们都认为这是‘炎帝’所为？”  
“不！”出乎意料地，费尔迪南特第一个否认：“真正的炎帝……艾黛尔贾特，并非是会燃起无意义战火的人。虽然当年因为信念不同，我们没有一同战斗。但这种以为‘杀掉部分人就可以达到目的’的拙劣手段，连我都不会去尝试，更何况是处处强过我的艾黛尔贾特。”  
“就是啊！如果是艾黛尔贾特的话，肯定会有办法控制王国，再进行整顿改革的。”卡斯帕尔握紧拳狠狠挥了一下：“冒牌‘炎帝’这家伙，一定是想趁乱挑起战争，这个混蛋！”  
“贝尔、贝尔也觉得艾黛尔贾特小姐不是这样的人……”  
“很多人、相信、恐慌。”佩托拉说出了心中的忧虑。  
“是呢，”多萝缇雅叹了口气：“很多人毫不犹豫地相信了一切是炎帝所为，担心千年前那场战火会重新燃遍芙朵拉大陆。明明因为歌剧，很多人开始对炎帝改观了，为什么会这样呢……”  
“也许炎帝只是一个幌子，有人想要利用人们的恐惧，挑起内乱，发动战争牟利。”林哈尔特沉吟道：“不止是炎帝，如果疯王和神鬼盟主有利用价值，他们也一定不会放过。”  
“老师，您怎么看？”几双眼睛盯住了教授，像当年一样，想听听导师的看法。  
“你们希望我怎么做？”教授的目光从他们之中缓缓扫过：“你们，希望从我这里得到什么？”  
出乎意料的回答让曾经的黑鹫们一愣。  
“老师，和我们都不一样吧。”最后林哈尔特开口了：“我们几经人世，对一切懵懂无知。而老师拥有神祖之力，一直在守护着我们。”  
“当年，圣者赛罗司和帝国击败了邪恶；后来，老师带领我们一起战斗。可人类并不是软弱到离开神明就无法生存。”  
费尔迪南特像是明白了他要说什么，接着道：“我们不能一直像雏鸟一样躲在老师的羽翼下，总需要老师带领才能找到自己的方向。”  
“我们是、黑鹫。”  
“没错！不就是战争吗？一千年前我们是胜利者，一千年后，我们再终结一遍战争给你们看！”卡斯帕尔热血沸腾地跳了起来。  
“虽然、虽然贝尔不想打仗，但好像也没有办法了，呜……”  
“老师，请您相信，我们是飞舞于苍穹之中的黑鹫，”多萝缇雅握住了教授的手：“这一回，我们一定会凭自己的力量战胜黑暗，让芙朵拉大陆重归光明。”  
只有不再仰赖神明，才能以人类自己的力量夺回属于自己的世界。  
“这是我们的战场，老师，您应该好好休息了。”  
“谢谢，”教授闭上眼，压抑着喉咙里的哽咽：“你们一直……”  
“一直都是最让我骄傲的学生。”

“恕我直言，主君，您的行为并不恰当。”  
黑暗中，有人说道。  
“我有自己的打算。”  
“您的打算，就是接近那人之后，毫无作为吗？那人对您毫无防备，您可以在她的饮食中加入更加有效的药物。”  
“我只想从她那里找出炎帝陵的下落。而那种药物，会对她造成永久性的伤害。”  
“使用温和不伤身体的药物，就能达到目的吗，呵……”  
“你在质疑我？”  
“我只是提出对主君来说最为有利的建议。您应该明白，神鬼盟主已经复活，疯王的复活只是时间的问题。您的身体……已支撑不了多久，若不加快脚步寻找炎帝陵，世界将再一次被疯狂与偏执所掌控。“  
“……我还需要一些时间。”  
“如你所愿……但我必须提醒您。”  
“若不让记忆与力量再次沉睡，您的躯体很快将燃烧殆尽。”  
“我们将彻底失去机会。”

-TBC-


	12. 嵌入骨血中的你我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就算只有身体，就算只有短暂的时间，她们也想紧紧嵌入对方的骨血脉络，纠缠到底，不死不休。

当教授回到公寓时，已经是深夜时分了。  
少女正静静地躺在沙发上，满头银发铺散开，有些垂落在了地毯上。  
餐桌上放着两份冷掉的、还没有动过的晚餐。她像是一直在等她回来，却始终没有等到。  
教授在她身边跪了下来，伸出手，想要为她拨开额前散乱的发丝，却颤抖着在她的上方停下，无论如何也无法再靠近分毫。  
隔着咫尺的距离，教授的指尖一点一点地描绘着熟悉的容颜，她细长秀气却紧蹙的眉、她微合着的掩盖着紫罗兰色宝石的眼、她笔挺小巧的鼻尖、她微抿而固执的唇……  
她的心神不再被梦境所蒙蔽，她的眼睛终于看清了，这是她曾经最在意的学生，是一千年前被她弄丢的最心爱的东西。  
「艾黛尔贾特……」  
她想像从前一样呼唤她，喉间却像是吞下了火焰，灼痛得无法发出声音。  
她茫然地抚着自己的喉咙，胸口气闷得难以呼吸。她的心似乎失去了控制能力，已经死寂了一千年的身体无法正确地做出对应的反馈。  
月光透过窗户，冰冷冷地看着这一切，就像一千年前它见证了一个老师向心爱的学生挥出斩断对方道路的一剑一样。  
最后，她只能无助地趴在少女身旁，将脸深深地埋在手臂中。  
她感到一只手温柔地抚摩着她的头发，一下又一下，像是有着无穷的耐心。  
“怎么了，老师？”  
少女熟悉而温柔的声音在耳旁响起。  
她抬起头，然后坠落在她紫罗兰色的眼眸中。  
少女的手顺着教授的发丝来到她的侧脸，轻柔地抚摸着，像是陷入了回忆，又像是在犹豫着什么。最终她只是微笑着对她的老师说道：  
“晚上好，老师。”  
视线忽然变得模糊而颤抖，一股陌生的热意涌上眼眶。不管少女怎样露出诧异的神色为她拭去眼角滑下的泪水，她也控制不住自己用哽咽沙哑的声音开口唤她：  
“艾黛尔贾特？”  
“嗯？”  
“艾黛尔贾特……”  
“嗯……”  
“艾黛尔贾特。”  
“我就在这里，老师。”  
少女本来可以有很多话对她说，痛骂也好，责问也好，怨恨也好……可她只说了一句“晚上好”，仿佛她们还在加尔古·玛库士官学校，身为级长的她向自己的老师再普通不过的一句问好。  
而后关于士官学校和艾黛尔贾特相处的每一个日日夜夜都涌上了心头，就算过了一千年，也没有丝毫褪色。  
她这才发现，和她分道扬镳后的这一千年的时间里她所感受到的真实，都比不上在士官学校的那一年。  
教授终于鼓起勇气捧住了她的面颊，手中温热的触感提醒她这一切都是真实的。可她心中没有任何踏实感——也许这也是一个梦，就像她这几天每天反反复复纠缠的梦境。梦中都是艾黛尔贾特，可没有一个是真实的。  
也许是从教授眼中读到了难以抑制的情感，艾黛尔贾特凑上前，吻住了她的唇。教授的唇是冰凉的，她忍不住轻轻舔舐着，含吮着，想要向她传递自己的温度。  
她听到教授轻轻的吸气声，感受到她因为努力克制而变得僵直的手掌，于是她将舌探入她的口中，试探着触碰她整齐的齿列。  
这样的场景她曾在梦中见过，教授想，但她无法分辨究竟是真的发生过，还是自己对艾黛尔贾特那份隐晦的情欲于梦境中的具现。  
是真是幻已经不重要了。  
她回臂拥住了艾黛尔贾特，将她紧紧地揉在怀里，唇舌从轻柔的接触渐渐变为炽热的纠缠。她感到艾黛尔贾特环住了她的脖子，在她吻得过急时，从唇边漏出了急促的呻吟。  
她的心顿时像被羽毛拂过一般痒得厉害，她放开艾黛尔贾特的唇，让她获得少许喘息的空间。而后细细碎碎的吻沿着唇角袭向耳边，含住微凉柔软的耳垂爱怜地舔弄，在她僵直了身子发出轻呜时，又将吻降落在脖颈，轻轻点吻，眷恋地留下红色的印记。  
“老师……”  
艾黛尔贾特温热的气息在耳边轻吐着，教授觉得一股酥麻感像过电一样从尾椎迅速袭上了后脑勺，就连她的手不知何时探入了自己衣内也未曾察觉。  
墨蓝色的眼眸对上了紫罗兰色的水晶，不知是谁先轻笑出声，然后开始为对方脱下碍事的衣服。  
艾黛尔贾特将她的老师压在沙发上，不着寸缕的肌肤彼此相贴，亲密无间。  
她们就像已经在一起多年的伴侣一样，无须多言，就已知道对方的想法。时轻时重的吻在彼此的身上蔓延，一刻不曾停下的手，试探着对方的反应和敏感点。修长的双腿彼此纠缠轻蹭，然后倾听着对方发出的代表舒适的声响。  
她们曾走上没有交集的道路，这一回，就算只有身体，就算只有短暂的时间，她们也想紧紧嵌入对方的骨血脉络，纠缠到底，不死不休。  
进入对方的身体时，两人同时深吸了一口气，却没有缓下动作。在逐渐蔓延全身的舒适感中，她看到艾黛尔贾特有一瞬间看着窗外的月亮，露出悲伤得仿佛快要哭泣的表情。  
她伸手掩住了她的眼睛，吻上她落寞的唇。  
“不要……停下……”  
“想着……我……只想着我……就好……”  
艾黛尔贾特深吸一口气，予以热情的回应，手上跟随她加快了动作，在渐渐扩大的舒适感中，腰很快溃软了下去。她的额头抵着她的锁骨，细细碎碎地喘息着。  
“艾黛尔……贾特……”  
“嗯……老师……”她舔舐着她柔软的胸，舌尖卷上她敏感的一点：“叫我、艾尔……”  
“艾尔、艾尔……”  
一瞬间的颤栗感冲上脑门，两人紧紧贴着对方，脑中一片空白，好一会儿，才有办法正常地呼吸。  
“艾尔……”教授将身躯娇小的她环在怀中，感受着两人胸口呼吸起伏的奇妙共鸣感。  
“老师……？”  
「不要再离开我了。」  
「想就这样一直在一起。」  
「再也不分开了。」  
她想说的话有很多有多，但她终究一句也没有说出口，只是轻抚着她的银发，将她的头更加紧密地贴在自己的心口。  
“晚安，艾尔。”

-TBC-


	13. 疯王帝弥托利

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “好久不见，疯王，帝弥托利。”

她梦到自己在长长的、昏暗的甬道里行走着。  
甬道的两旁挂着长明灯，尽头淹没在黑暗中，她走了很久很久，始终无法到达终点。  
甬道的尽头，是自己的终结，还是广阔的新世界，她无法得出定论。  
她并不焦虑，也未感到害怕，她甚至不知道自己是希望走到尽头，还是想要永无止境地走下去。  
但她终于还是来到了甬道尽头的石门前，伸出手，推向石门……

“……睡着了？”  
教授晃了晃脑袋，发现自己正泡在浴缸的温水中，眼前被一片雾气所笼罩。  
“老师，泡得太久对身体不好哦。”随着话音，浴室的门被打开，艾黛尔贾特裹着浴巾，赤足走了进来。  
“抱歉，不小心就睡着了。”嘴角微微勾出歉意的笑容，教授向她伸出手。  
艾黛尔贾特解开了白色的浴巾，跨入浴缸，钻进她敞开的怀抱。教授略低下头，在她额上落下一个亲昵的吻。  
“三天了呢。”  
“嗯……”  
教授的手在艾黛尔贾特单薄的脊背上一下一下地轻抚着，这些纷乱的日子以来，她的内心还是第一次如此平静。  
“艾尔，有什么心愿吗？”  
怀内的身躯似乎稍稍僵了一下，许久，艾黛尔贾特将脸埋在教授柔软的胸前，闷闷地道：“非要说的话，也不是没有。”  
“是只有我才能实现的心愿吗？”教授用手指轻轻为她梳理着长长的银发，声音不自觉地柔和下来。  
“如果我说是的话，老师会怎么选择呢？”她抬起头，紫罗兰色的水晶一瞬不瞬地注视着教授。  
教授不自觉地想起她从五年的黑暗中苏醒，来到女神之塔赴约时，艾黛尔贾特询问她是否愿意和她去帝国那时的眼神。  
那是明知不可能得到想要的答案，仍然想要奋力一搏的眼神。  
“我——”  
在她开口前，艾黛尔贾特抬起头，用唇堵住了她后面的话，然后将她推向浴缸边缘，吻向她的脖颈。  
“开玩笑的，老师。”她的吻不断向下蔓延，让她无法继续将注意力放到别的地方，因此想要出口的话也咽了回去：“老师会帮我实现的愿望……没有，那样的东西哦。”  
教授闭上眼，咬住了自己的手背，以免因为过于舒服而情不自禁发出异样的声音。  
算了，明天醒来，再好好告诉她吧。  
告诉她，只要是你的心愿，我都想要帮你实现。  
……  
情事过后，教授疲倦地陷入沉睡，就连艾黛尔贾特为她擦拭干净身体，换上了睡袍，抱回房间也丝毫没有醒来的意思。  
艾黛尔贾特将教授轻轻放在床上，为她盖好了被子，眷恋地在额头、鼻尖和唇角留下一个吻。  
“就算有那样的心愿又如何呢，老师。”她用仅有自己才能听见的声音道：“你又怎会相信千年前自己亲手杀死的学生？”  
你曾经选择了舍弃我，这一回会有例外吗？  
艾黛尔贾特发现，她根本不敢给自己的老师选择的机会。  
她要做的事……最好的结局，是不再将老师卷进来。  
等一切都结束了，到那时，她也许才能以真正的艾黛尔贾特的姿态面对老师。  
一阵风吹窗帘灌了进来，她起身来到窗边，正要关上窗，只听窗外远远地传来了仿佛有什么东西在长长地拖动的异样声响。  
她脸色一变，回头依依不舍地看了教授一眼，咬了咬下唇。  
“再见，老师……”  
夜风再一次卷起窗帘时，艾黛尔贾特的身影已消失不见。  
“艾尔！”  
教授猛地坐起身来，像是从噩梦中惊醒。  
四周一片空寂，她茫然转头，四下搜寻着艾黛尔贾特的身影。房间里还残留着她身上的馨香，却哪里也找不到她的身影了。  
“艾尔……？”

午夜过后，原本就僻静的街道上更是一片冷清。  
月亮藏在了乌云背后，四周一片昏暗，只有街角黯淡的路灯在风中摇晃，嘎吱作响。  
一阵奇怪的声响慢慢从远处传来，撕破了凝滞的空气。  
嘎啦嘎啦嘎啦，当，当，当。  
像是有什么坚硬的东西在地上拖着前行，并夹杂着沉重的脚步声。  
被惊醒的流浪汉浑身发抖地缩进了墙角的阴影处，死死捂住了嘴，生怕发出一点声音。  
他看到一个高大的身影慢慢地、一步一步地从他面前走过，蓝色大麾覆盖下的厚重盔甲发出沉闷的声响，仿佛关节处已经朽坏了千年一般，令人头皮发麻。金属的鞋底踩在石板路上，每一步都像是踩着厚厚的血浆一般，传来令人毛骨悚然的声响。  
他的手中握着一柄沉重的像是骨头做成的长刀，刀刃拖在地上，将石板地面切开了深深的口子。  
他的面容被掩盖在杂乱的金发之下，借着昏暗的路灯，依稀可以看到脸上干枯的皮肤，原本是眼睛的位置被黑色眼罩所覆盖。  
看清他的容貌时，流浪汉忍不住发出了恐惧的呻吟。  
声音停了下来，高大的身影缓缓转过头，看了他一眼，没有眼罩遮蔽的眼中红光闪动了一会，将手中的长刀举了起来。  
“不要杀我、不要杀我！”流浪汉哭喊着向黑暗处缩紧了身子，但那人丝毫没有停下来的意思。  
一柄飞斧破空而至，袭向那人，那人喉中发出嘶哑的吼声，长刀一挥，将飞至的利器打飞出去。  
一个黑影接住了斧子，落在街旁的楼顶上。月亮从乌云后探出头来，月光照射在来人黑色的披风和红白色的诡异面具上，她将手中的斧子抛起，又重新接住，而后远远地指向了那人。  
“好久不见，疯王，帝弥托利。”  
疯王帝弥托利圆睁着眼睛，狠狠一刀，劈在了地上。乱石飞舞中，他喉间发出了憎恨的嘶吼。  
“炎——帝——”  
“艾黛尔——贾特——”

-TBC-


	14. 14.狮与鹫的对决

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人世不是徘徊不去的亡灵该来的地方！

红与蓝，黑与白剧烈地撞击在一起，外扩的震荡波将一整条石板路震出大片裂纹。  
炎帝像黑色妖冶的花一般在空中盘旋，轻盈地落在地上，诡异的光沿着斧子上红色的纹路一闪而过。  
疯王拄着长刀，高大的身躯微微弯下，另一手抓着胸口，一千年没有接触过空气的鼻腔里剧烈地喘着粗气。覆盖着干枯面皮的脸上狰狞地扭曲着，憎恨的目光从单眼中紧盯着前方的宿敌。  
“疯王哟，你因何来到这不属于你的世间？”  
回应她的是长刀破空的一斩，炎帝提斧挡下了刀气，同时被巨大的力量震得连退几步，才抵消了这股冲击。  
“杀——了——你——”腐朽的声带中发出巨大的嘶吼，随着声浪而来的是拖刀蓄力、狂奔而至的疯王。  
刀与斧撞击在一起时，刀上纹章的印记陡然亮起，四周的空气仿佛都凝结成了杀意，向炎帝压了过去。炎帝借力向后弹开，在空中勉强闪过追击而来的刀气，却在落地时撞上了迸发的震荡波，脸上的炎帝面具陡然飞起、碎裂，散落在地上。  
银发从头盔中散落下来，艾黛尔贾特抬手抹去了嘴角溢出的鲜血，目光落在已无自我意识、状若癫狂的疯王身上，眉间闪过一抹悲悯，但很快转化为坚定。  
斧身的纹路亮起红光，曾代表大陆最强力量的炎之纹章在手甲的背部显现。  
“人世不是徘徊的亡灵该来的地方，疯王！“  
她像红色的离弦的箭一般射向疯王，在疯王横过长刀格挡时，拔身跃起。背着月光，艾黛尔贾特的面容隐在了黑暗中，斧刃因月光的反射而泛起银色的寒光。  
疯王抬头看着艾黛尔贾特，独眼中凶光闪动，似乎有一瞬间的迟疑。但下一秒，自上而下的力量撞上了刀柄。  
那是曾席卷整个芙朵拉大陆的最强炎之力量，与疯狂而偏执的不屈狮子心，时隔千年的剧烈撞击。  
巨大的撞击力让地面迅速龟裂，而后化为齑粉。疯王沉睡千年的身体终究承受不住巨大的外力，腿骨发出令人牙酸的断裂声，最后膝盖一弯，单膝撞在了地上。  
疯王怒吼起来，用肩膀将艾黛尔贾特撞开几步，长刀猛地向前一贯。  
“下地狱吧，艾尔——”  
巨大的刀刃穿透重甲刺入艾黛尔贾特的身体，她被带得向后退了一步，而后硬生生扛住了刀锋的力量。  
她高高举起了手中的斧头。  
“该回到地狱的是你，帝弥托利。”  
斧刃重重砍在疯王的头上，深嵌于头骨之中。致命一击激起了疯王骨子里的凶性，他猛地站起身来，抽出了长刀，滚烫的鲜血泼洒在脸上，他眼中凶光更甚，长刀高高举起，向已无力反抗的艾黛尔贾特劈了下去。  
一道黑影悄无声息地插入两人之间，挡在了艾黛尔贾特身前，剑光划过夜空，一条手臂高高飞起，带着长刀落在了远处。下一刻，长剑刺入了疯王的心脏，嘶吼声戛然而止。  
疯王眼中的红光闪动几下，慢慢淡了下去。他伸出仅剩的完好的手，像是想要抓住什么。  
“老……师……？”  
“睡吧，帝弥托利。”教授叹了口气：“不要再回到不属于你的人世了。”  
帝弥托利的目光转向艾黛尔贾特，嘴唇不甘地掀动几下，终于失去了声息。  
“艾尔！”  
身后艾黛尔贾特的身躯轰然倒下，教授骇然转身将她扶在怀中，将所有自己知道的圣疗白魔法都按在了她的伤口上。  
艾黛尔贾特勉力伸手，想要抚摸教授的脸，却最终无力地垂了下去。  
艾尔？！  
心脏像是被无形的手紧紧捏住了，教授想要呼唤她，喉咙却突然哑了一般无法发出声音。  
“请不要担心，老师。”身后传来久违的，慢条斯理的声音：“这种程度的伤，暂时还要不了吾主的命。”  
教授深吸一口气，看向浑身笼罩在黑暗中的，曾经的学生：“修伯特……”  
“正是在下，时隔千年，很高兴老师还能记得我。”修伯特将手放在胸前，弯腰行了个礼。  
“这一切果然是你——”  
“虽然主君一时半会还不会死去，但若不尽快疗伤，这具身体也会因失血过多而失去机能。”修伯特的目光如毒蛇一般冷冷地盯着教授，打断了她的话：“我建议老师将主君交还给我，以便她能得到最好的治疗。”  
见教授没有回应，他不带感情地道：“老师不会以为，自己这样就能救得了主君吧？”  
“其实您比谁都清楚，怎样才能真的救她。”他从突然僵直了身子的教授手中接过了艾黛尔贾特，转身离开前，他略回过头，向闭上眼沉默不语的教授道：“主君撑不了几天了，如果老师不想看到她的灵魂和记忆彻底消散的话。”  
“炎帝陵，请告诉我开启它的方法。”  
见教授依旧沉默不语，修伯特低声笑了起来。  
“三天后，露迷尔村……呵，现在是山中的废墟了。我会和主君一同，期待老师的光临。”  
修伯特带着失去意识的艾黛尔贾特离去后，教授一动不动地呆立着，好一会儿，像是下定了决心般睁了开来。  
“哟，老师，好久不见了。”  
第一缕晨光中，不知何时出现的黑发黄衣的少年笑眯眯地向她招了招手，打了个招呼。

-TBC-


	15. 渐渐接近的真相

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果她所觉醒的是不完整的力量和纹章，那么以现世的身体来说，应该是很难承受的。

“谢啦，老师。”  
教授的小公寓中，库罗德接过教授递上来的茶，请啜了一口：“哦，这不是香柠檬茶吗？我记得当年老师很喜欢给小艾黛尔泡来着。”  
“这么久的小事，你还记得？”教授瞥了他一眼，在他对面的沙发上坐了下来。  
“呀~毕竟对我来说，士官学校发生的一切，也不过是五年前的事罢了。”  
教授双手抱住了茶杯，在带着茶香袅袅上升的水汽中，她道：“这么说，你也复活了。”  
“确切来说，是被复活了。”库罗德叹了口气：“就算过了一千年，还是有这样在黑暗中蠢蠢欲动的人，让人睡个觉都不安生呐。”  
“到底是怎么回事？你，帝弥托利，还有艾尔……艾黛尔贾特。”  
“虽然到现在我也是一头雾水，不过看起来是有人想要利用我们‘身体’上留下的纹章力量，掀起一如千年前席卷大陆的战乱。”  
“老师也发现了吧，很多当年的‘熟人’陆续恢复了千年前的记忆，这就是三王力量开始苏醒后的影响。老师这里，当初黑鹫学级的学生也有在试图联系你吧？”得到教授肯定的回答后，库罗德道：“我倒也遇上了几个当初金鹿学级的熟人，嘛~不过大家都不太想再趟这趟浑水的样子，恨不得装作不认识我才好。”  
“如果我没猜错的话，你的小艾黛尔应该是最早苏醒力量的，然后是我。至于帝弥托利……他苏醒得最晚，现在又重归沉睡。法嘉斯那边的情况我就不大清楚了。”  
“为什么帝弥托利会以那样的形态苏醒？”教授想起昨夜帝弥托利状若疯狂的样子，简直就像是从坟墓中爬出来的千年尸王，和库罗德或者艾黛尔贾特都不一样。  
“因为帝弥托利只有身体被唤醒了，并不算是真正的’复活’。”库罗德垂下眼，显然这段经历对于他来说，并不是什么愉快的事情：“我的话，是被那些家伙找到了现世的’容器’，然后带到了埋葬着千年前的库罗德的地方，由‘容器’继承了力量和记忆，以及纹章。”  
“嘛，当然，属于‘容器’的记忆暂时还在，只是我也不知道现在的自己算是现世的库罗德，还是一千年前的‘神鬼盟主’了。”  
“为了搞清楚情况，我姑且答应了与他们合作，想看看他们究竟在玩什么把戏。”  
“至于帝弥托利那边，他们好像没能找到合适的‘容器’，所以直接唤醒了他的身体。被唤醒的人没有清醒的意识，只保留了死前最后一刻的执念。”  
“杀了艾黛尔贾特……”教授低声道。  
“没错。不过他们没想到苏醒的帝弥托利已经彻彻底底是个疯王了，在场的所有人，除了我见机溜了出来，其他人全都死在了他的刀下。”  
“应该说帝弥托利运气好呢还是运气差……就这么阴差阳错地杀掉了这个事件的主使者。”库罗德伸了个懒腰：“至少我的运气还算不错，现在除了老师，没有人知道我的来历了。”  
“剩下的问题就是艾黛尔贾特了，她好像和我们都不一样……老师，你有什么打算？”  
的确，按照库罗德的说法，艾黛尔贾特“复活”的方式与其他两位王都不一样。现世的她似乎是与从前的记忆共存了，并且可以使用炎帝的纹章与力量。  
“你的小艾黛尔应该是用了特殊的方法强行找回了记忆和力量，不过看起来还不完整的样子，否则昨天和帝弥托利一战，她也不至于两败俱伤。”  
库罗德皱眉沉吟道：“如果她所觉醒的是不完整的力量和纹章，那么以现世的身体来说，应该是很难承受的。”  
“我不明白她是怎么用这具身体坚持到现在的，除非……”  
教授轻轻地道：“除非她自行封印了记忆和力量。”  
“看来老师对艾黛尔贾特身上发生的事比我清楚得多了。”库罗德眨了眨眼：“那老师是否知道，她，或者说修伯特究竟有什么目的？”  
“他们想要找到炎帝陵，以此为目的，现世的艾黛尔贾特开始接近我。”  
那天，意识到自己的状态不对劲后，她让莉斯缇娅帮她做了个全面的检查。结果发现自己长期被人在饮食中加入了一种迷幻药，药物会让人神思恍惚并且多梦。在这种状态下，人很容易分不清现世和虚幻，从而将心中深藏的秘密说出来。  
但不知为何，这种药物是所有同类药物中，效果最温和又不伤身体的。而且艾黛尔贾特还长期对她使用安神的白魔法，削弱药物的作用。  
这样做，岂不是自相矛盾，很难达到自己的目的？  
但这些话她并没有告诉库罗德，她潜意识里并不希望库罗德知道艾黛尔贾特的这些事情。  
“炎帝陵啊……这么看来，至少她当前的目的，只是想要取回完整的力量和纹章，以免现世的‘容器’死去。”  
“呐，老师，你打算怎么办？”  
教授低头看着早已凉透的香柠檬茶，淡淡地道：“三天后，我会去露迷尔村。”  
“露迷尔村……难道炎帝陵就藏在那里吗？嚯……也是呢。“库罗德意味深长地笑了起来。  
“老师，方便的话，是否可以让我也与你同行？”在教授皱眉看过来的时候，库罗德眨眼笑道：“你应该明白，如果炎帝恢复了全部力量，有我在场的话，事态会容易控制许多。”

露迷尔村离安巴尔有一天多的路程，教授没有太多时间耽搁。  
但在离开前，她又去找了林哈尔特一回。  
费尔迪南特等人依旧在林哈尔特那里，只是看起来比几天前更有自信和活力了。  
教授将这几天的事情做了简单了说明，并表明自己接下来会去露迷尔村，希望林哈尔特可以将写好的辞职信代为转交给校长，并帮她把之前写好的论文找一个合适的时间进行发表；她将自己的小公寓送给了贝尔娜缇塔，如果有一天她想要自己一个人待一会儿的时候，可以到那里去；公寓里收藏的武器则送给了卡斯帕尔。  
她再一次感谢了大家多年来对她的信任和依赖，并将当年生日收到的来自黑鹫学级的礼物——黑鹫手环放在了桌上，希望学生们代为保管。  
黑鹫们你看我、我看你，脸上不安的神色越来越重。  
“老师，您又不是去了就不回来了。”  
“就是啊！我和费尔迪南特很快就要上战场平乱了，我们还等着老师回来给我们庆功呢！”  
“老师，此去前途未卜，还是由我们陪您一起去吧。”  
“没错，就像当年一样，老师去哪我们就去哪。”  
“我们、不放心。”  
教授凝重的神情稍稍缓和下来，她摇了摇头：“谢谢，但这一回，是我一个人的战场。”  
“你们是翱翔于苍穹中的黑鹫，不应该再跟着老师走了。”  
老师做的决定，没有人可以改变，黑鹫学级的学生们比任何人都清楚。  
就算当年走上了和心爱的学生刀剑相向的道路，她也从未半途改变过自己的决定。  
多萝缇雅叹了口气，所有人中，只有她最清楚老师当年和艾黛尔贾特之间的羁绊和纠葛。所以她也能理解老师为什么不希望外人参合到这件事中去——不管发生了什么，都只是老师和艾黛尔贾特两个人的事情，与他人无关。  
“老师……希望您此去一切安好。请替我向小艾黛尔问好。”  
教授离开纹章实验室的时候，林哈尔特悄悄跟了出来。  
明白他有重要的话要说，教授静静看着他，等着他开口。  
“老师，那个……关于之前我询问过你的那件事……”  
“……关于时间回溯？”  
“是，虽然老师曾说过不感兴趣了，但我还是觉得，老师应该听听看。”  
“关键还在于炎之纹章，之前从未有过两个炎之纹章同时出现的情况，所以几乎没有留下相关的记载。”  
“根据我的猜测，若两个炎之纹章同时催动，并使用合理的介质，也许能发挥出比一个炎之纹章更加不可思议的效果。”  
“只是时间是虚无缥缈而难以掌控的东西，如果有什么意外，很有可能造成无法挽回的局面。老师，我相信您能有自己的决断。”  
……  
教授离开后，林哈尔特叹了口气，看向不知道在旁边听了多久的多萝缇雅：“老师活了一千年，也痛苦了一千年，她虽然身在人世，心却始终守在炎帝陵中走不出来。”  
“老师不是在守陵，她是在为艾黛尔贾特筑碑。她在见证艾黛尔贾特的道路究竟能走向何方，也用自己这一生为炎帝在世人心中建一座真正公正的碑。”

-TBC-


	16. 开始和结束的地方

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这里是一切开始的地方，也会是一切结束的地方吗？

“呀~真是令人怀念的风景。”  
前往露迷尔村的路上，库罗德饶有兴致地左右张望着，仿佛只是和友人携手故地重游一般：“一千年了，好像还能认出当年的样子。”  
教授没有说话，只是挥剑斩开了阻挡道路的树枝和荆棘。  
“说起来我们三个和老师是在露迷尔村初次见面的，那时候正狼狈地被盗贼追赶，多亏老师和杰拉尔特先生出手相救。”库罗德眨眼笑道：“那时候起，老师好像就更注意小艾黛尔一些了。”  
穿过茂密的树林，远处慢慢能看到一些废弃村落的残垣断壁，那是当年发生村民变异事件后，就荒废了的露迷尔村的遗址。  
荒村中杂草丛生，房屋绝大多数都已坍塌废弃，长满了野草和藤蔓，像是这一千年来都没有人来过这里。  
“其实猜到炎帝陵在露迷尔村并不难，”库罗德双手抱在脑后，悠悠地道：“毕竟这里是一切开始的地方。”  
这里是一切开始的地方，也会是一切结束的地方吗？  
“呐，老师，你后悔过吗？”库罗德看向从靠近露迷尔村开始，就不再出声的教授：“这一千年里，你后悔过当初没有选择跟随艾黛尔贾特吗？”  
“这也是我一直想知道的事。”  
身后传来修伯特那标志性的、低沉而带着说不出的嘲讽的声音，两人转过身，只见修伯特越过荒草丛慢慢走了过来，艾黛尔贾特亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，一言不发。  
“艾——”教授脱口唤道，随即发现眼前的艾黛尔贾特的头发并非是银色，而是呈现出之前浅栗色的样子：“艾黛尔，你的伤……”  
“老师请不必担心，这具身体已经进行过了必要的治疗，暂时不会有生命危险。”  
“这具‘身体’……吗？”库罗德轻哼一声：“还真是毫无感情的发言啊，修伯特。这难道不是你的主君的身体吗？”  
“嚯……库罗德阁下也一起来了吗。”修罗特皮笑肉不笑地道：“既然您站在这里，想必也能理解‘容器’并非本人的说法吧。”  
库罗德“嘁”了一声，没有再说话。  
教授仿佛没有听到两个人的争锋相对，只是目不转睛地看着少女。少女始终微垂着眼，目光不与她接触。  
“不用白费工夫了，老师。为了吾主的身体着想，我暂时帮助她封印了记忆和力量。现在的她，无法对老师的呼唤做出回应。”  
修伯特抱着胳膊，毒蛇一般冰冷的目光紧盯着教授：“既然老师前来赴约，在下是否可以理解为，您已经答应告知炎帝陵的开启方法了？”  
“如果我开启了炎帝陵，你是否可以保证，绝不会让艾尔再次卷入大陆的战火纷争中？”  
“呵……老师心中，始终还是信不过吾主吗？难怪此行要带上库罗德阁下……”  
“我信不过的是你，修伯特。”教授淡淡地道：“我需要你的保证。”  
修罗特冷冷地看着曾经的导师，好一会儿，弯腰行了个礼：“我保证，老师。当然，前提是不能违背吾主本人的意志。”  
教授点了点头，闭上了眼睛。   
原本平静的荒村突然平地起了狂风，天空毫无预兆地暗了下来，像是有无形的结界将整个村子罩了起来，空中风云变色，气流旋动。  
教授在风中慢慢腾空而起，狂风吹得她的衣袍猎猎作响。炎之纹章的印记从胸口慢慢显现，空中随之凝聚起翻腾的浓云与闪电。  
教授睁开眼睛，在空中遥望艾黛尔贾特片刻，慢慢从腰间拔出了多年来始终随身的匕首，摩挲着上方镌刻的炎之纹章的纹路。  
封印千年的炎帝陵即将打开，她这样做到底是对是错？  
她想起那个在长长的甬道中不断行走的梦，那象征了她昏暗的、看不到尽头的一生。  
甬道尽头的石门后面，究竟有什么呢？  
等待她的，会是什么样的结局？  
算了，这一切也不是“这具身体”需要考虑的。  
她翻过手，将匕首狠狠地插进了心脏。  
“！！？”艾黛尔贾特捂住了突然剧痛的心口，脑中一片混乱，有什么嘈杂的片段呼之欲出。  
“老师——？！”库罗德在地面上看得真切，不由得骇然大叫。  
教授像是完全感觉不到疼痛一般，手背上炎之纹章的印记显现，她催动纹章之力，将匕首在心口处狠狠一绞，有什么发出了明显的破碎的声音。  
天空中的雷云终于汇集到了顶点，一道粗大的紫色闪电从空中狠狠劈向地面。  
……  
当库罗德重新恢复意识时，发现自己正处于一条长长的昏暗的甬道中。身后是紧闭的、像是陵墓入口的石门，甬道两侧挂满了长明灯。  
修伯特和艾黛尔贾特正在摇摇晃晃地站起身来，库罗德发现了躺在脚边一动不动，毫无声息的教授。他想要将她扶起来，触手却是一片冰凉——完全不像是活人应该有的温度。  
他深吸一口气，颤抖的手慢慢探向她的鼻端，瞳孔陡然一缩。  
“老……师……死了……？”  
“原来……如此。”修伯特也被这样的变故震得半晌说不出话来：“难怪这么多年，从没有人能进入炎帝陵。就算很多人猜到炎帝陵就藏在此处，却没有人可以找到开启的方法。”  
“因为开启的‘钥匙’，就是老师本人。”  
“呵呵……呵呵呵……她竟然将自己的心脏做成了钥匙，将炎帝陵封印在了自己的‘心’里。”  
艾黛尔贾特不受控制地喘息着，仿佛肺里所有的空气都在一瞬间被抽了出来。她颤抖着伸出手，像是想要触碰那具冰冷的身体，却被修伯特一把抓住。  
“老师已经死了……但她宁愿死去也要成全吾主的心意不应该被辜负。”修伯特沉声道：“走吧，我们该去看看，真正的炎帝陵了。”

甬道的尽头，是一扇石门。  
库罗德推开了石门，宽敞的墓室出现在三人面前。  
墓室空荡荡的，并不像传说中的那样：圣王为炎帝陪葬了许多宝器与神兵利器。四周的墙上刻绘了一些看不懂的纹路。墓室的四个角落各放了一盏静静地吞吐着幽暗火焰的长明灯。  
墓室的正中间，石阶连着的石台上，一座冰冷的石棺已静静地躺了一千年。那里埋葬着曾经以铁血之姿君临整个芙朵拉大陆的炎之女帝，也埋葬了她仅有二十三年、却饱受争议的一生。  
在石棺右侧靠后的位置，有一尊奇怪的石像。石像手中拄长剑，单膝跪在地上，低着头。额头的位置抵着石棺，另一手轻轻地放在了石棺的棺盖上。  
库罗德从未见过如此奇诡的石像，也未曾听说过哪个地方有这样的习俗，要做这样的石像放在墓室的石棺旁。  
他和修伯特对望一眼，同时慢慢靠上前去。  
踏上石阶的一刹那，石像突然动了。  
石像的关节处发出岩石破裂般的声响，在三人惊诧的目光下，石像慢慢抬起了头，随后是石棺上的手，而后插入地面的剑被拔了出来。石像慢慢地站了起来，转向迅速向后退开的库罗德与修伯特，手中的剑以缓慢但无可阻挡的架势举了起来。  
库罗德轻巧地向后空翻，避开了石像斩下的一剑，同时摘下了背在背后的弓，弯弓搭箭，射向石像的眉心。  
以被英雄遗产的力量击中的眉心为中心，石像的表面纷纷龟裂开来，露出了石像后藏着的人形。  
灰色衣袍，浅绿色长发，熟悉的容颜——  
“老师——？！”

-TBC-


	17. 盛开于银雪之上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就算这个世界失去了像她这样的神明，也一定会有像艾黛尔贾特这样的人类，引领着这个世界迈向真正的人世。

“老师？是老师吗？”库罗德疾声唤道。  
老师明明已经为了开启炎帝陵牺牲了自己，为什么会出现在石像中？  
贝雷丝慢慢转头看向库罗德，他心中一喜，继而脸色一变，猛地向后跃出，躲开了贝雷丝横斩的一剑。剑在半空，贝雷丝手腕一抖，曾经威震芙朵拉大陆的天帝之剑化作鞭形，霎时间卷上了跳开的库罗德，继而狠狠一甩，将他甩在了墓室的石壁上。  
鞭剑收回时，贝雷丝反手一剑，挡下了从背后袭来的暗魔法，左手屈指成抓，身形如疾风般突进，化作几道残影。残影合二为一的时候，她已紧紧地扼住了修伯特的咽喉。  
修伯特在贝雷丝不断收紧的手指间感受到了窒息，贝雷丝毫无波动的墨蓝色眼瞳中倒映出他惊恐的神情，他首次因生命在绝对力量面前的渺小而感到了恐惧。他拼命在手中凝聚着魔法，魔力却像被什么吸收了一样，迅速从身体里流逝。  
“呵。”  
他怀疑自己听到了老师的笑声，但下一秒，他也被无可抗拒的力量扔了出去，摔在了库罗德身旁。没等他爬起身，几条绿色的光之锁链将两人牢牢捆住，定在地上。  
贝雷丝拖着天帝之剑向最后一个站着的艾黛尔贾特走去，剑尖在墓室冰冷的石砖上摩擦出火花。  
“老师！”修伯特低声吼着，却怎么也挣不脱锁链的束缚。  
库罗德抚着胸口跪在地上喘着气，他有一种直觉：无论老师变成了什么样子，都绝不会伤害眼前的少女。  
艾黛尔贾特愣愣地看着她，眼中似乎有些迷茫，又有些忐忑，却看不到恐惧。  
“害怕吗？”贝雷丝突然开口了。  
艾黛尔贾特发现她的声音虽然毫无感情波动，却奇迹般地让她感觉到了温暖之意。于是她摇了摇头。  
贝雷丝向她伸出了手，她犹豫了一会儿，将手放在她的掌中。贝雷丝牵引着她向墓室正中走去，两人缓缓登上石台，在石棺前停了下来。  
贝雷丝轻轻抚摩着棺盖，艾黛尔贾特仰望着她的侧颜，那张冷漠的脸上仍然没有什么表情，就好像已经失去了喜怒哀乐的能力。但她却如同感同身受一般，从她身上感知到了深深的悲伤。  
贝雷丝一动不动地看着石棺，很久很久，久到艾黛尔贾特以为她要重新化作石像时，她才像是下定了决心，深吸一口气，缓缓地推开了棺盖。  
石棺中静静地躺着一个女人，她头上戴着金色的皇冠，银色的长发被整齐地盘起，和她生得一模一样的面容看起来十分平静。浑身被红色的战袍所包裹，纤细的十指交缠着，叠放在胸前。一柄精致的蛇形长剑静静地躺在她身旁。  
“艾尔……”  
她听到贝雷丝轻轻唤了一声，但没有得到任何回复。  
之后，她看到贝雷丝转过身来，一瞬不瞬地看着她，下一秒贝雷丝的手贴上了她的额头。艾黛尔贾特的心脏狂跳着，浑身的力量迅速汇集向头部，而后沿着贝雷丝紧贴的手离开身体。同时离去的，还有脑海深处的一些杂乱的片段。  
“别害怕，”在意识遁入黑暗前的最后一刻，她听到贝雷丝轻声在耳边说道：“等你再次醒来，就做回真正的自己吧。”  
真是温柔的声音呢……和那个人一样……  
教授……

修伯特和库罗德眼睁睁地看着贝雷丝从艾黛尔贾特的身体里取出了一团赤红色的光球，然后扶住了她软倒的身体，将她轻轻平放在地上。  
他们突然明白为什么贝雷丝要先将他们困住——她没有选择像库罗德一样的方式来让艾黛尔贾特在现世的身体中重生，而是选择唤醒真正的炎帝。  
可若是一着不慎，被唤醒的很可能只有像疯王一样毫无意识的躯体，而躯体只会秉继承生命最后一刻的执念……  
可他们没有机会开口阻止，贝雷丝将赤红的光球渡进了石棺中的艾黛尔贾特的体内，而后催动神祖之力，净化着她的身体，修复着她停止呼吸后，就再也没能愈合的伤口。  
艾黛尔贾特虽然已经逝去了一千年，但贝雷丝一直将炎帝陵封印在时间也不曾流动的虚空中。所以即便过去了这么多年，她的身体与面容依旧宛如刚离开人世之时。  
绿色锁链因为神祖之力大量消耗而无法再继续维持，重获自由的库罗德与修伯特却没有出声，因为他们知道，老师和艾黛尔贾特之间，已经不容许任何人插手了。  
终于，交缠的手指微微颤动了一下，艾黛尔贾特缓缓睁开了眼睛。紫罗兰色的眼眸依稀还保留着合眼前最后一刻的悲伤与遗憾，下一秒，赛罗司剑的剑刃抵在了贝雷丝的脖子上。  
紫罗兰色的水晶静静地注视着贝雷丝，两人目光交汇时，贝雷丝墨蓝的眼眸中波光微微颤动。  
最终，那紧抿的没有血色的唇角微微扬起，艾黛尔贾特似笑非笑地道：  
“好久不见了，老师。”  
“嗯，好久不见，艾尔。”  
贝雷丝弯下腰，手臂小心翼翼地绕过艾黛尔贾特的肩膀与细腰，将她轻轻地抱离了石棺，仿佛全然没有将还搁在颈侧的剑锋放在心上。  
艾黛尔贾特任由她背靠着石棺坐了下来，将自己紧紧抱在怀里，身上的神祖之力依旧源源不断地为她治愈着暗伤。  
她咬了咬下唇：“老师真的不怕我杀了你吗？”  
“艾尔，你刚醒过来，身体还很虚弱，小心不要碰到伤口了。”贝雷丝轻抚着她的银发，语气轻柔得仿佛在哄自己不听话的恋人。  
艾黛尔贾特不甘地叹了口气，将赛罗司剑丢开：“老师，你真是……”  
这么多年了，老师始终没有变，吃定了她根本无法向她下狠手。  
那时候，她虽然已经做好了与老师刀剑交锋的觉悟，但如果老师当年败了，她真的有办法下手斩断老师的道路吗？  
她在老师的怀中闭上了眼，过了许久，才淡淡地道：“老师打算怎么办？”  
“将我复活，就不怕我再次将芙朵拉大陆卷入战火之中吗？”  
“艾尔不会的。”  
“这一生，我最大的遗憾，就是在你离开后，才真正地了解艾黛尔贾特究竟是怎样的人。”  
“你比任何人都要爱着这片你想要让它变得更好的大陆，你挑起战火，是因为只有统一大陆，才能让真正的战争快速消弭。虽然大陆会经历战争的阵痛，但也将拥有一个崭新的未来。”  
“在你离开后，我继续在大陆上推行你的改革。一千年过去了，如果你愿意，我会陪着你去看这个世界究竟变成了什么样子。”  
“这也许并不是一个很好的、理想中的世界，它甚至又要陷入战火纷争中。但大家已经不需要仰赖神明才能活下去，没有人会再因为纹章的有无而去否定另一个人，任何人无论出身，都有机会展现自己的才能。”  
贝雷丝握住艾黛尔贾特的手，放在自己的心口上：“但如果我的艾尔还想要改变这个世界，我会和她站在一起。”  
“在老师的眼中，我是这样执着于改变世界的人吗？”  
“就算是艾黛尔贾特，也只是一个普通的人类，无法像老师一样，一百年、一千年地守护人世。”艾黛尔贾特无奈地摇了摇头，心中像是放下了沉重的枷锁，释然道：“一千年后的人世，并不需要艾黛尔贾特的存在。”  
“既然世人已经明白曾经的纹章制度的不合理性，那么就算有人再将这个束缚强加于世界，也一定会有下一个艾黛尔贾特去打破的。”  
“修伯特，”艾黛尔贾特看着无论人世如何变换，始终追随着她的亲信：“这些年你一直在为我而奔走，谢谢……如果是你的话，应该可以理解我的选择吧？”  
“是……既然是吾主的心愿，在下必将为您达成。”修伯特神情复杂，却深深弯下了腰，向昔日的主君行礼。  
“这孩子……你将她带走吧，希望当她醒来时，将一切当成一场梦。”艾黛尔贾特抚了抚艾黛尔浅栗色的头发。  
“是，艾黛尔贾特大人。”  
“老师……”库罗德上前一步，勉强笑道：“还有小艾黛尔，有什么是我可以为你们做的吗？”  
“门口那具身体，也劳烦你带走。”贝雷丝淡淡地道：“你们离开后，我会将炎帝陵彻底封印，再也没有人可以找到这里。”  
从此以后，世上再也没有圣王和炎帝，只有贝雷丝和艾黛尔贾特。  
贝雷丝拉着艾黛尔贾特站了起来，手中握住了天帝之剑，剑上的炎之纹章石渐渐亮起。  
感受到整个陵墓开始晃动，修伯特抱起艾黛尔，和库罗德一起往入口退去。  
在晃动的长明灯的光线下，他依稀可以看到自己的主君和老师一起握住了天帝之剑，高高举起。  
永别了，吾主。  
这一回，希望老师可以守护住您的幸福。

“老师，您真的不会后悔吗？”  
两人手背上同时亮起炎之纹章的印记，激发了天帝之剑的纹章石。在两个炎之纹章共同的催动下，纹章石亮起了与从前都不一样的纹路。  
“原本您，可以有更好的选择。真的可以……选择我吗？”  
“此时此刻，我已经是世界上最幸福的人了，艾尔。”  
炎之纹章裹挟着天帝之剑的力量，狠狠地破开了虚空。四周被虚空的黑暗所吞噬，两人紧紧握着对方的手，不断地下坠。  
身体已经失去了知觉，但紧握的双手处仍然能传来仿佛血脉相连的共鸣感。  
和艾黛尔贾特一起沉睡在虚空里，就是她生命里全部的真实。  
可是……真的没有遗憾了吗？

下坠感突然停止，而后全身的知觉像是在一瞬间倒灌进了身体，她睁开眼，四周被熊熊火焰包围着，她下意识抬起手中的天帝之剑，挡开了挥来的剑锋。  
啊啊……大火中的安巴尔皇宫。  
是了，这里是她埋藏在心底、每挖掘一次，就会遍体鳞伤的梦魇。  
无论她花了多少个一千年，为炎帝正了多少次名；无论她在炎帝陵中，为艾黛尔贾特守了多久的陵；无论她用多少个日日夜夜来折磨自己祈求救赎……都无法弥补心中巨大的遗憾。  
她想……让艾黛尔贾特走下去……  
她想让她亲眼去见证艾黛尔贾特所走的路究竟能通向何方。  
眼前的少女紧握着赛罗司之剑，身体因为剧烈的喘息而起伏着，紫罗兰色的漂亮眼眸中透着不屈与凛然——  
除了死亡，没有什么能停下阿德剌斯忒亚帝国皇帝前进的脚步。  
既然再一次见面，就是我们斩断彼此道路的时候……那就让贝雷丝的道路在此止步吧。  
她已经不会再质疑艾黛尔贾特所选择的道路，就算这个世界失去了像她这样的神明，也一定会有像艾黛尔贾特这样的人类，引领着这个世界迈向真正的人世。  
她垂下了天帝之剑，下一刻，蛇形的剑刃刺入了她的心口。  
“……老、老师？！”  
艾黛尔贾特慌乱地扑了上来，抱住了她软倒的身躯。  
“为什么？为什么会……”  
明明自己已经是强弩之末，明明没有人可以战胜老师……为什么会这样？  
“艾……艾尔……”贝雷丝勉力抬起手，抚摩着她的面颊：“你赢了……要履行……胜者的……义务……”  
人们总是推着她前进，让她继承神祖之力，让她成为新生军的领袖，让她成为一统大陆的至高王。  
却忽视着她真正的声音：她不想要强大的力量，她不想当至高王，她不想和艾黛尔贾特交手……她不想杀死最重要的人。  
“好困……我已经，等了太久……好累……我想，睡了……”  
“老师……”艾黛尔贾特紧紧抱着她，手死命按着伤口，却无法阻止血液从指缝间淌出。  
“我也……好想……”  
“老师——”

-TBC-


	18. 与你一同仰望的朝霞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老师此刻，得到她想要的幸福了吗？

帝国历1190年，一场有史以来最为宏大的歌剧正在进行事前的准备。  
歌剧由整个芙朵拉大陆知名度最高的米提尔法兰克歌剧团主演，而剧本的创作者，是红极一时的歌姬多萝缇雅。  
剧本讲述了从十年前开始，燃遍了整个大陆的那场烽烟战火。阿德剌斯忒亚帝国在那场战争曾经遭受了重创，最后却奇迹般地挺了过来，最终，长达五年的芙朵拉大陆统一战争以帝国的惨胜作为收场。  
虽然大陆在战火中伤痕累累，满目疮痍。但在灰烬中，有新的生命力在滋生。  
完成统一战争后，曾经铁血激进的女帝一改战争时期的风格，用较为宽和的方式推进了改革，宣布了纹章制度不再作为阶级上升的标准，只要拥有才能，都有机会得到重用。  
帝国内部虽然有不少大贵族表现出了反对的态度，但也有不少进步的贵族站在了女帝这一边。并且因为一统大陆的威望，和身边诸多能人勇士的辅佐，改革正在顺利地推行着。  
炎之女帝是整个故事的主角，故事从她入学加尔古·玛库士官学校开始，到最终统一大陆作为结局。以她为中心，讲述了她与不离不弃的朋友、忠实的臣下、以及不屈的敌人的故事。  
其中最为重要的，是曾经指导女帝整整一年的导师，两人曾因为不同的信念走上没有交集的道路，也曾为了斩断彼此的道路而不得不刀刃相向。  
但最终，比任何人都要深的羁绊让两人彼此理解，最终携手同行，踏上了同样的道路。  
据说直到现在，这位被称为霸王之翼的导师依然寸步不离女帝身边，辅佐着她，指引着她。只要有导师的光芒引导着，女帝就再也不会走上偏执的道路。  
歌剧开幕的时候，大家在观众中发现了卡斯帕尔将军、希尔凡将军、费尔迪南特宰相等帝国精英中的佼佼者，而在歌剧院最上层的包厢则被精锐的帝国士兵包围守卫着，有人认出那是负责守护女帝的亲卫——霸铠队。  
歌剧落幕后，据说已经是歌姬的伴侣的帝国天马卫队的队长率先上台献花，随后观众们发现其他帝国政要们也纷纷上台，顶层的包厢中却毫无动静。直到舞台的帷幕落下，那道大家熟悉又敬畏的红色身影才在霸铠队的簇拥下离开了歌剧院。与她并肩而行的，是同样为众人熟知的灰色身影。  
至于包厢中曾经针对歌剧发表过什么样的意见和讨论，炎之女帝和霸王之翼之间有什么样的历史之外的故事，就无从知晓了。

“真是精彩的歌剧。”行走在返回皇宫的路上，贝雷丝还沉浸在方才精彩的歌剧表演中。  
“是吗？”炎之女帝挑起了眉，十年的执政生涯让她声威日增，一举一动均透露出帝王的威严：“我倒是觉得，精彩程度比不上一千年后多萝缇雅演出的那一场。”  
“艾尔……”贝雷丝无奈地看着曾经的学生，眼中透出一丝讨好的意味。  
艾黛尔贾特嘴角轻扬，握住了贝雷丝的手：“不过我很喜欢这个结局呢，老师。”  
“我曾经历过两次失去老师的绝望，但最终，老师都回到了我的身边。没有比老师安然无恙地和我站在一起更好的结局了。”  
贝雷丝握紧了她的手：“就算这个结局迟到了一千年吗？”  
“是呢……”过往的记忆涌上心头，艾黛尔贾特神情复杂：“我们究竟是真的错过了一千年，还是一切只是一场梦呢？”  
五年前，大火中的安巴尔皇宫。直到她的剑刺入老师的胸口，老师滚烫的血液染红了地面，她才陡然想起一切来。包括她曾在同样的地方被老师所杀死，接着在一千年后重新找回了斩不断的羁绊这件事。  
曾经的她从不相信奇迹和神力，而后她却不止一次地感激女神将老师完好地还给了她——虽然作为代价，老师也失去了神祖之力，变回一个普通人。  
“老师，失去了神祖之力，真的不会觉得遗憾吗？”  
“就算拥有神祖之力，之后的百年千年只剩下我一个人，也并不是一件令人开心的事。所以能变回普通人，我很开心。”贝雷丝轻抚着艾黛尔贾特的面颊：“我已经知道失去了心爱之人后，漫长而无止尽的生命是什么样的光景，我不想再回到没有尽头的时间牢狱中。”  
所以她能理解蕾雅，并想尽一切方法劝服蕾雅和西提司等神之眷属离开，不再介入芙朵拉大陆的纷争中。  
“老师……”艾黛尔贾特覆上她的手，紫罗兰眼眸中水波荡漾。  
接着她像是想起什么，突然轻咳一声，提高了声音：“霸铠队听令，转过身去，堵住耳朵。”  
四周默默护卫着二人的霸铠队从不会违抗女帝的命令，闻言整齐划一地转过身，捂住了耳朵。  
贝雷丝不解地看着突发奇想的艾黛尔贾特，只见她伸出手，手中静静躺着一个小盒子。她将盒子打开，一枚刻着栩栩如生的、振翅欲飞的双头鹫的戒指出现在她眼前。戒指上的红宝石在月光下熠熠生辉。  
被誉为冷酷铁血帝王的女帝此刻面颊微红，垂下眼看着地面，不敢和她的老师对视:”这是帝国历代皇帝赠与其皇后的戒指与信物，老师，你愿意收下这枚戒指吗？”  
贝雷丝凝视着她：“艾尔，如果没记错的话，我已经向你求过婚了吧？”两年前，贝雷丝终于将父亲赠与的属于母亲的戒指交给了艾黛尔贾特，并许下了相伴一生的誓言。  
“我、我当然记得！但我、我也想向老师求婚啊。“艾黛尔贾特咬了咬下唇，不知为何有些委屈：”老师根本对自己有多大的魅力一无所知……真是的，从士官学校那时起就是这样，老师是这么受大家的欢迎，只要老师的手指上还空荡荡的，就总有一些人对老师抱有非分之想。更何况，我弗雷斯贝尔古家又不是拿不出戒指……老师，你笑什么？”被贝雷丝突然绽放的笑容晃了眼，艾黛尔贾特羞恼地道：“你知道嘲笑阿德剌斯忒亚帝国皇帝的下场吗，老师……唔——”  
许久之后，贝雷丝才松开她的唇瓣，环着她的腰，在她耳边轻声道：“什么下场呢，陛下？”  
最喜欢的气息和声音萦绕在耳边，艾黛尔贾特将脸埋在她的颈侧，手臂绕到她腰后，心烦意乱地把玩着自己的手指，隐约能听到她闷闷地说道：“……老师……坏心眼……”  
“为我戴上戒指吧，艾尔。”贝雷丝轻笑着抚了抚她的银发。  
艾黛尔贾特这才回过神来，红着脸取出盒中的戒指，郑重地戴在了贝雷丝的无名指上。  
再次重合的唇瓣中究竟吐露了怎样的甜言蜜语，我们无从得知。  
但偶然路过而远远目睹了一切的群众表示，明天早上“皇帝陛下当街对霸王之翼求婚”的新闻，一定会是接下来一整个月报纸的头条。

在遥远的另一个时空，一场平定芙朵拉大陆战乱的正义之战感刚刚落幕。  
卡斯帕尔作为平乱军中勇武过人的新星而广为人知，同时在战场上大放光彩的还有出身于前任枢机卿家的费尔迪南特。  
红极一时的歌姬多萝缇雅拒绝了闺中密友英谷莉特的告白，选择跟随佩托拉前往布里基特岛定居，据说佩托拉在那里为她盖了一座豪华的剧院，让她可以在这一生中尽情创作、演出自己喜欢的作品。  
贝尔娜缇塔嫁给了费尔迪南特，过上了可以按自己的意愿活着的家里蹲生活，据说他们的感情一直很好。但她偶尔还是会离开家，到安巴尔另一边的一座小公寓中独自待一阵子。  
库罗德向所有人隐瞒了自己的来历，开开心心地当起了周游列国的吟游诗人。据说雷斯塔、法嘉斯等地区的很多人都遇到过突然来访的他，受害者中也包括了某位粉色头发的大小姐。  
修伯特重新隐藏在了黑暗中，没有人知道他去了哪里。但只要有腐败、罪恶的人出现，就会有印着炎之纹章标记的警告信出现，“劝诫”他们改邪归正，不要试图破坏大陆的和平。  
每个人都在向他们所期望的未来所前进，尽管黑暗与光明如影随形，但只要人类齐心协力，就一定能守护住这个世界。  
……  
林哈尔特将最后一个字写完，工工整整地画上了一个句号，然后将羽毛笔插回了墨水瓶中，满意地吹了吹写满字的羊皮纸。  
毕业之后，他决定留校任教，和汉尼曼教授一起继续研究纹章学。  
卡斯帕尔还是时不时会来找他叙旧，他不得不腾出宝贵的时间听他咋咋呼呼地说着那些军营和战场上发生的事。但这样的日子，他并不讨厌。  
整理文献时，一枚手环从文献中间掉了出来，他弯腰捡了起来，将刻着栩栩如生黑鹫的手环放回了桌上。  
老师此刻，得到她想要的幸福了吗？

因病离职数月的历史学教授重新被邀请回校任教，她依然日复一日对学生讲述着关于一千年前的传奇女帝的故事。只是眉目间，一直积压的抑郁之色已经全然消散，学生们偶尔也能见到她露出发自内心的微笑。  
在某一个温暖而晴朗的午后，她在校园中与军事学院曾经的优秀毕业生、也在平乱战争中大放光彩的少女撞在了一起。  
“好久不见，教授。”  
少女伸手将她扶起，另一手按住被温暖的清风扬起的浅栗色长发，向她露出明媚真诚的笑容。  
“我想重新向您自我介绍一遍。”  
“我叫艾黛尔贾特·冯·弗雷斯贝尔古。”  
“从今往后，请多多指教。”  
……  
……  
……  
结束了吗？  
黑暗中传来熟悉的声音：  
「汝这个笨蛋，别再让吾来擦屁股了！」  
「从今以后，不要再放开自己的幸福啦！」

-END-


End file.
